Réminiscences
by Didou27
Summary: Depuis qu'il est sortit du coma, Severus fait de droles de rêves éveillés. Il découvre que ces "épisodes" ont un rapport avec Hermione. HG/SR NC-17
1. Convalescence

**Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire, encore une SR/HG, mon couple de prédilection. **

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est a JKR.**

**N/A: Je sais que cette histoire peu paraître un peu bizarre, mais elle m'est venue comme ça, et vu que je ne contrôle en rien mon cerveau tordu, je vous prie de m'excuser de vous faire subir ce genre de chose.**

**N/A*: Contrairement à la dernière fic que j'ai écrit, celle là n'est pas terminée, j'ai bien sûr un plan de travail, mais toute la rédaction reste à faire, donc je vous prie de m'excuser pour les délais de publication.**

**N/A**: Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous expliquer pourquoi certaines parties de mon histoire son en italique, mais tout vous sera dévoilé dans le chapitre 4. Je sais c'est encore loin, mais je pense que certains d'entre vous comprendront ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre cher Severus.**

**Bon j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse lire en paix.**

**Bon lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Réminiscences **

Chapitre 1 : Convalescence 

_Noir, tout était noir. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Le paradis? L'enfer ? _

_Petit à petit, sa vision se précisa. La lumière aidant, il vit qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'une rue, face à une grande et belle maison._

_Il était un peu désorienté, il ne savait pas qui il était, ni où il se trouvait. Soudain, la mémoire lui revint, il s'appelait François, jeune homme pauvre habitant dans une vieille cabane complètement délabrée du sud de la France. _

_La maison devant laquelle il se trouvait était la demeure de la jeune femme qui hantait toutes ses pensées, Sarah. _

_Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait parfaitement que rien ne se passerait jamais entre eux, elle faisait parti de la haute bourgeoisie. Il savait pertinemment qu'a cette époque, les classes ne se mélangeaient pas alors comment un pauvre jeune homme comme lui pouvait il prétendre aimer cette jeune femme ? _

_Malgré tout, il garda ses yeux rivés à la fenêtre du premier étage d'où s'échappait une douce mélodie. Il voulait juste la voir, ne serait ce que quelques secondes, il n'espérait rien de plus._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, son vœu fut exaucé, la musique prit fin et il vit une silhouette passer devant la fenêtre, Sarah._

_Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, elle était vraiment magnifique, mais il ne devait pas rester là trop longtemps sinon, il risquait d'attirer l'attention sur lui._

_Soudain, tout redevint noir autour de lui, il entendait, au loin, une voix impérieuse qui l'appelait par un nom qu'il ne connaissait pas…_

- Rogue… Severus Rogue… Réveillez vous…

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tout était blanc, trop blanc, trop lumineux, il referma les yeux sentant la brûlure de la lumière sur ses paupières closes.

- Lumière, parvint il à articuler faiblement.

Il avait soif, il avait mal, mais les gens autour de lui avaient entendu et comprit sa requête. La lumière disparut et il sentit qu'on lui faisait couler de l'eau dans la bouche.

Il parvint une nouvelle fois à ouvrir les yeux, plusieurs personnes étaient regroupées autour de lui.

Ste Mangouste, il avait reconnu les uniformes des médicomages.

Il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi il était là, il était trop fatigué pour y réfléchir. Il sombra dans le sommeil.

Deux semaines plus tard, après des reprises de consciences plus ou moins longues, il sentit ses forces lui revenir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard pétillant de Dumbledore installé près de lui.

- Ah ! Severus, content de te revoir parmi nous. Comment te sent tu ?

Severus tendit le bras pour attraper le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de chevet, mais une douleur dans la poitrine interrompit son geste. Gentiment, Dumbledore lui mit le verre dans les mains, il le vida d'un trait avant de répondre.

- Bien, Albus. Ca va mieux. Mais que s'est il passé ?

- Voldemort est mort, Harry l'a définitivement détruit il y a trois semaines.

- Trois semaines ?

- Oui, nous t'avons retrouvé, sur le champs de bataille, inconscient, personne ne sait ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu es resté une semaine dans le coma.

Severus ne savait que répondre au vieux directeur. Le Lord Noir était mort. Bien sûr il était heureux que cette menace ait disparut, mais qu'allait il devenir maintenant que son rôle d'espion n'avait plus lieu d'être ?

Comme si Dumbledore avait lu dans ses pensées, il se leva et déposa une de ses mains sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Severus, ton poste t'attends à Poudlard, tu reste indispensable à cette école.

Severus adressa un de ses rares sourires à Dumbledore en signe de remerciement. Au moins, il lui restait encore quelque chose.

Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans la pièce, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu partir son ami.

Il ne se souvenait de rien de ce qui s'était passé avant son réveil. Il n'avait aucune idée du déroulement de la bataille et de qui lui avait lancé ce sort qui l'avait tenu trois semaines inconscient.

Quelques heures plus tard, un bruit le fit sursauter. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Il tourna son regard vers un plateau de nourriture qui venait d'apparaître à côté de lui. A cette vue, il prit conscience de la faim qui vrillait son estomac. Il avala le contenu de son plateau en quelques minutes.

A peine eut il terminé qu'un médicomage entrait dans la pièce.

- Bonjour monsieur Rogue, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, quand puis je sortir ?

- Pas avant un bon mois, vous n'êtes pas encore guérit.

En disant ces mots, le sorcier montra d'un geste la poitrine de Severus. Ce dernier baissa son regard et vit que ce qu'il avait prit au premier abord pour une des robes de l'hôpital, était en réalité des bandages.

Il tourna son regard vers l'homme qui lui faisait face et leva un sourcil interrogatif.

- Nous ne savons pas ce qui a provoqué vos blessures, mais la magie n'agit pas dessus. Nous avons employé une méthode moldue pour vous soigner : des points de sutures. C'est plus long et ça laissera une cicatrice, mais au moins ça marche. Mais faites attention, un mouvement trop brusque et les points risquent de sauter.

Severus regarda le guérisseur alarmé, de la médecine moldue ! Avait il complètement perdu la tête ?

Il essaya doucement de bouger, mais sentit une violente douleur lui traverser la poitrine alors qu'une tache de sang se répandait sur ses bandages.

- Je vous avais prévenu.

- Mais j'ai à peine bougé !

- Je sais, mais il faudra faire avec, vous allez rester là le temps qu'il faudra et bouger le moins possible jusqu'à ce que tout ait cicatrisé.

Alors que Severus s'enfermait dans un silence résigné, l'homme fit un geste de sa baguette et les bandages redevinrent d'un blanc immaculé.

Pendant un mois, Severus prit son mal en patience, les deux premières semaines, il pouvait à peine bouger et ne pouvait pas s'asseoir.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de visites, Dumbledore venait le voir une fois tous les deux jours et lui parlait de la reconstruction du monde des sorciers, des évolutions qu'avait connue leur communauté depuis la disparition de Voldemort.

Ca lui faisait du bien d'entendre parler de l'extérieur mais, au bout d'un moment, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que le vieux directeur s'en aille. C'était bien d'avoir des nouvelles, mais Dumbledore était bien trop sentimental pour que l'austère maître des potions ne le supporte bien longtemps.

La troisième semaine fut plus agréable pour lui. Il pouvait enfin s'asseoir et même, pour de courtes périodes, sortir de son lit et se dégourdir les jambes.

A la fin de cette troisième semaine, son guérisseur vint lui annoncer qu'il allait enfin pouvoir lui enlever les points. Quand il s'approcha de lui et défit ses bandages, Severus ne put empêcher une grimace de défigurer ses traits.

Une cicatrice boursouflée traversait son torse et allait se perdre dans son dos jusque sur sa fesse.

Le guérisseur commença son long travail tout en le rassurant sur le fait que sa cicatrice, bien qu'impressionnante, ne resterait pas dans cet état, une fois les points retirés, elle allait se lisser.

Quand le dernier point fut enlevé, Severus se sentait bien mieux, il était enfin libre de ses mouvements bien que la plaie fraîchement cicatrisée tirait encore un peu.

Il était prêt à sortir le jour même, mais le guérisseur tenait à le garder une semaine de plus pour voir comment évoluerait la cicatrice pendant ce laps de temps.

Sa dernière semaine de convalescence traîna en longueur, mais finalement, elle prit fin et il put enfin sortir.

Il transplana directement devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine avant la rentrée et il voulait à tout prix profiter du château avant qu'il ne soit envahit par les élèves.

Il n'avait pas repensé à cet étrange rêve qu'il avait fait juste avant de sortir du coma.

* * *

**Voila, fin du premier chapitre. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plut. Je ne sais pas encore à quel moment je pourrais poster le suivant, mais je vais faire un effort et me motiver pour écrire la suite. Promi.**

**Merci de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps.**

**Bisous.**

**D.**


	2. La rentrée

**Plus tôt que prévu, le chapitre 2. Je vous avais dit que je me motiverais, mais je ne pensais pas que ça viendrait aussi facilement. Mais finalement le voila.**

**Disclaimer: tout est a JKR**

**N/A: merci pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions.**

**Maintenant place au chapitre, bone lecture****.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La rentrée

Severus était, depuis un moment déjà, installé dans la Grande Salle. C'était le jour de la rentrée, les élèves pénétraient par vagues dans la pièce. Une agitation et un brouhaha indescriptible régnait, les élèves se saluaient, s'appelaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, se racontant leurs vacances, revenant sur la mort de Voldemort. Il faisait tout son possible pour les ignorer.

Soudain, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle, il releva la tête et vit entrer Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, les trois héros de la guerre, ceux grâce à qui le mage noir était de l'histoire ancienne.

Quand son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, il ressentit une violente douleur dans la tête, sa vision se brouilla et il ferma les yeux.

_Quand il trouva la force de les ouvrir à nouveau, il vit qu'il était caché derrière un arbre, en une belle journée ensoleillée. Il attendait, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder._

_Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit le cliquetis caractéristique d'un sabot de cheval. Elle arrivait._

_Aujourd'hui, il avait prit une décision, dès qu'elle serait assez proche, il se montrerait. Il en avait assez de la suivre sans pouvoir lui parler, sans qu'elle sache qui il était. _

_Alors qu'elle passait près de lui, il sortit de sa cachette faisant cabrer le cheval de Sarah._

_La jeune femme fut surprise par cette apparition mais, en quelques secondes, elle parvint à calmer sa monture et se tourna vers François._

_- N'allez vous pas bien ? Vous auriez pu me faire tuer à surgir devant mon cheval comme un diable de sa boite !_

_- Veuillez m'excuser madame, je ne voulais en aucune façon vous faire peur._

_- Ce n'est rien, après tout, vous ne devez pas connaître grand-chose aux chevaux._

_- Non, en effet, pourtant j'aimerais beaucoup…_

_Elle ne répondit pas, elle s'était déjà détournée et avait repris son chemin, un pauvre mendiant comme François ne l'intéressait pas._

_Voyant cela, François se mit à sa poursuite, il devait faire en sorte qu'elle continue de parler avec lui._

_- Peut être pourriez vous m'instruire ?_

_Le cheval stoppa net et la jeune femme se retourna. Elle était surprise par ce jeune homme. Comment osait il lui demander quelque chose, n'avait il aucune notion de classes ?_

_Elle ne pouvait se compromettre avec un mendiant, elle, une jeune femme de bonne famille._

_Mais d'un autre côté, il avait du culot et elle aimait ça, peut être que, sous couvert de ses promenades journalières, elle pouvait lui apprendre ce qu'elle savait sur les chevaux._

_- J'accepte monsieur._

_- Vous… Vous acceptez ?_

_- Oui, c'est bien ce que vous vouliez ? J'accepte de vous instruire en matière d'équitation, mais vous ne devez en parler à personne. Est-ce bien comprit ?_

_- Oui madame, je jure que personne ne sera au courant._

_- Très bien, nous nous retrouverons demain, ici même, à la même heure. Sur ce, au revoir, monsieur._

_- Au revoir madame, a demain._

_Sur un signe de tête, elle fit faire demi tour à son cheval et disparut au milieu des arbres._

_François restait seul, au milieu du chemin. Il n'en revenait pas, elle avait accepté. Il allait la revoir et passer du temps avec elle._

_Soudain, tout devint flou, la forêt disparue et fit place à la Grande Salle où les conversations avaient repris._

Quand Severus redevint lui-même, il vit que les plats étaient déjà sur les tables. Il avait raté la répartition et le discourt de Dumbledore.

Regardant autour de lui, il croisa les regards perplexes des autres professeurs. Ne souhaitant pas engager la conversation avec eux, il se détourna, se saisit des plats et commença à remplir son assiette. Pourtant, il n'avait pas faim, son rêve, c'était la meilleure définition qu'il pouvait donner à ce qui venait de lui arriver, le perturbait.

Que lui arrivait il ? Peut être une séquelle de sa blessure ? Peut être avait il quelque chose au cerveau qui lui provoquait des hallucinations ?

Il décida de patienter quelques jours et de voir si le phénomène réapparaissait avant d'en parler à quiconque. Il ne voulait pas passer pour fou.

Pourtant il n'était pas rassuré, avec le nombre de Doloris qu'il avait reçut quand il était espion, il n'aurait pas été surpris si on lui avait dit qu'il était complètement fou.

…

Voila, de retour au collège pour une dernière année, c'était avec nostalgie que le trio d'or de Gryffondor avait repris le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois en direction du collège.

Comme chaque année, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés dans le même wagon avec les mêmes amis et tous avaient en tête la même chose, profiter un maximum de leur dernière année d'étude avant de quitter définitivement le vieux château qui les avait accueilli pendant 6 ans déjà.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, le silence se fit, ils s'attendaient à cette réaction, après tout, n'avaient ils pas tué le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire quelques mois plus tôt ?

Pendant que les élèves les ovationnaient pour leur courage et leur bravoure, Hermione regardait la salle, essayant de graver dans sa mémoire les moindres détails de ce dernier festin de bienvenue.

Quand elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs, elle croisa le regard impénétrable de son professeur de potion. Cependant, elle ne s'attarda pas sur lui, préférant rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient à leur table, où les conversations avaient repris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence se fit dans la salle, Dumbledore s'était levé et allait commencer son discourt.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui sauf un, Hermione remarqua que le regard de Rogue paraissait étrangement fixe. Sachant parfaitement que ses amis se moqueraient d'elle si elle leur en parlait, après tout c'était encore et toujours le « Sale bâtard graisseux des cachots », elle garda ses réflexions pour elle. Mais pourtant cela l'intriguait, en sept ans, il n'avait jamais agit de la sorte et elle doutait fortement que la mort de Voldemort y soit pour quelque chose.

Ecoutant le discourt du directeur d'une oreille distraite, elle continuait a regarder son professeur, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement au moment où Dumbledore annonçait le début du festin et qu'il ne touchait à aucuns des plats qui venaient d'apparaître sur les tables.

Au bout d'un moment, elle vit une étincelle de vie revenir dans son regard. Il paraissait surpris de se trouver là.

Elle le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de retourner vers son repas, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son professeur. Elle savait qu'il avait été gravement touché lors de la bataille finale, elle avait eut peur pour lui mais avait reçu de ses nouvelles pas l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore lors des dernières réunions de l'Ordre avant que celui-ci soit définitivement dissout.

Elle tourna encore quelques fois son regard vers lui, mais ne décela rien de plus. Il avait reprit la maîtrise de lui-même et restait aussi impénétrable que les années passées. Pourtant, pendant quelques secondes, elle avait aperçu l'homme qui se cachait sous le masque du Mangemort. Elle avait vu l'étincelle qui avait animé son regard pendant en bref instant et cela l'avait intrigué. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par cet homme, elle le considérait, comme tous les Gryffondors, comme une personne injuste et partiale. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se le sortir de la tête.

Quand le repas prit fin, elle se dirigea, avec ses condisciples, vers son dortoir, demain commençait une nouvelle année d'étude, la plus importante pour eux, celle des ASPICs.

* * *

**Voila, fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu. **

**Pour une fois, je vais vous demander quelque chose, avez vous trouvé à quoi correspondent les parties en italique?**

**En espérant que vous avez eut autant de plaisir à lire que moi a écrire.**

**Bisous.**

**D.**


	3. Réminiscences

**Voila, encore un nouveau chapitre assez rapidement.**

**Diclaimer: Tout est à JKR**

**N/A: Ce chapitre contient une scene qui justifie le rating M.**

**Maintenant place au chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture****.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Réminiscences 

Pour Severus, les semaines passaient lentement. Il avait enfin découvert ce qui provoquait les « rêves éveillés » qu'il avait. Il s'était rendu compte que le phénomène se produisait quand il croisait le regard d'Hermione.

Il se souvenait de son premier cours des 7°année Gryffondor/Serpentard.

**Flash Back**

Comme d'habitude, alors que les élèves pénétraient dans le cachot, Severus n'avait pas levé la tête, se contentant de faire un geste vers le tableau derrière lui pour leur indiquer la potion qu'ils devaient réaliser pendant le cours. Il était occupé à corriger des copies et les élèves savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Au bout d'une demie heure, il décida d'aller constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Il releva la tête et, a ce moment là, il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

_La salle de classe avait disparu laissant place à un immense lac. Il était installé sur la berge et discutait joyeusement avec Sarah. Leur cheval broutant tranquillement à quelques pas d'eux._

_Plus aucune gêne n'était présente entre eux, cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'ils se voyaient, en réalité, ils passaient tous leurs après midi ensemble depuis qu'elle avait accepté de le revoir. Au fil des rencontres, ils étaient devenus amis et bien plus._

_Quand ils étaient ensemble, les classes n'avaient plus d'importance, ils étaient libres._

_Depuis quelques minutes, le silence régnait entre eux, leur regard était perdu au loin, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre. Leurs mains reposaient entre eux, étroitement enlacées._

_Lentement, regardant le soleil se coucher sur le lac, François se tourna vers sa compagne et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres._

Sur ce baiser, Severus redevint lui-même. Immédiatement son regard se porta sur sa montre, seulement deux minutes étaient passées. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Prudemment, il redressa la tête, Hermione s'était replongé dans son travail. Il en profita pour la regarder attentivement, délaissant l'image d'élève, de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, qu'il avait d'elle, il regarda la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle seule provoquait cette réaction chez lui. Soudain, il réalisa ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, elle ressemblait à Sarah. Ce n'était pas exactement elle, mais il était indéniable qu'elles se ressemblaient.

Il allait falloir qu'il fasse très attention, il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il croise son regard.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Il s'était tenu à sa résolution, il avait tout fait pour éviter le regard de son élève et les pertes de conscience s'étaient espacées sans pour autant disparaître.

Severus se dirigeait vers ses appartements, en repensant aux derniers « rêves » qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait croisé Hermione et qu'il n'avait pu échapper à son regard. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain il ressenti une violente douleur dans la poitrine, baissant les yeux, il vit qu'il était rentré dans quelqu'un.

Il allait faire regretter à cette personne d'être née. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour retirer un nombre de point plus que conséquent à la maison de cet élève, il croisa son regard. Le regard d'Hermione.

_Encore une fois, il se retrouva au bord du lac en compagnie de Sarah, allongé sur une couverture. Elle était blottie dans ses bras et leurs lèvres étaient scellées dans un langoureux baiser._

_François avait glissé une main sous l'ourlet de la jupe de sa compagne et la remontait lentement laissant ses doigts effleurer la peau peu à peu découverte._

_Quand il passa sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il la senti frissonner. Il savait maintenant ce qui lui plaisait._

_Il laissa son doigt glisser sur la culotte de la jeune femme, accentuant plus ou moins la pression, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le tissu se mouiller. A ce moment là, il sut qu'elle était prête, mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses._

_Il se détacha d'elle avec un sourire et lui retira le sous vêtement détrempé. Lentement, il caressa le clitoris de sa partenaire provoquant chez elle une vague de frisson. _

_Alors qu'il commençait sa douce torture, elle s'était allongée et savourait son doigté expert. Ils étaient loin des tâtonnements maladroits de leur première fois, chacun sachant comment satisfaire l'autre._

_Au bout d'un moment, il remplaça son doigt par sa bouche, titillant, mordillant, suçant le petit bout de chair si sensible de la jeune femme. Quand il sentit qu'elle allait jouir, il introduisit deux doigts en elle et commença un rapide vas et vient._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, il la senti se contracter autour de ses doigts alors qu'elle laissait échapper un gémissement de plaisir._

_Il se retira, la laissant revenir sur terre et entreprit de libérer son sexe, plus qu'à l'étroit, de son pantalon. _

_Alors qu'elle reprenait pied, il la pénétra et entama un vas et vient rapide. Il ne prit pas son temps, elle était encore excitée par son précédent orgasme et lui ne tiendrait pas longtemps. _

_En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent le paradis dans un râle de pur bonheur._

Quand Severus revint à lui, il constata qu'il était dans ses appartements, il ne savait pas comment il était rentré chez lui. Son dernier souvenir en tant que Severus Rogue était le regard chocolat de son élève, puis Severus avait disparu laissant la place à François.

Il baissa le regard et vit que lui aussi était à l'étroit dans son pantalon, visiblement son rêve ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Une bonne douche froide lui ferait du bien.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, libéra sa douloureuse érection et se glissa sous le jet glacé.

Pourtant, rien n'y faisait, même l'eau glacée ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Il entreprit donc de faire la seule chose qui pourrait le soulager. Il referma une main sur son membre tendu et commença à se caresser.

Quand il sorti, il se sentait mieux, mais cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il ne savait même pas comment il était rentré chez lui, que se passerait il la prochaine fois ?

Il devait en parler à quelqu'un et vite. Mais qui ?

Une seule personne pouvait l'aider, celle qui avait toujours réponse à tout.

Il sorti de ses appartements et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, la seule personne capable de l'aider, de lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait.

* * *

**Voila, fini pour aujoud'hui.**

**Pour la suite, je ne vous donne aucun délais, j'ai vraiment du mal avec cette histoire, mais je fais des efforts pour ne pas bacler le travail. Donc la suite risque de prendre un peu plus de temps à être publiée.**

**Merci de m'avoir consacrer un peu de votre temps.**

**Bisous.**

**D.**


	4. Questions et début de réponses

**Diclaimer: Tout est à JKR**

**Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, je sais que j'avais dit que ça risquait de prendre un peu de temps avant d'avoir la suite mais, ce soir tranquilement calée sur mon canapé devant Stargate l'inspiration est venue et en une heure, j'ai pondu ce qui suit.**

**Dans ce chapitre, pas mal de révélation. En particulier vous saurez enfin à quoi correspondent les parties en italique dans mon texte.**

**Merci pour les reviews!!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Questions et début de réponses

Severus sorti de son appartement et prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore, il devait absolument lui parler de ce qui lui arrivait. Il devait comprendre.

Une fois devant la gargouille, il donna le mot de passe et monta sur la première marche de l'escalier qui le mena devant la porte en chêne massif qui marquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il frappa et entra quand il entendit qu'on l'y autorisait.

- Severus, que me vaut ta visite ?

Tout à coup, Severus ne se sentait plus aussi sûr de lui qu'il l'était quelques minutes plus tôt. Comment aborder ce genre de sujet avec Dumbledore ?

Voyant son professeur et ami si mal à l'aise, le vieux directeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui proposa gentiment un bonbon au citron. Sans réfléchir, Severus s'installa sur une chaise qui se trouvait devant le bureau et prit une dragée dans le plat que lui tendait Dumbledore. Machinalement, il porta le bonbon a sa bouche, le recrachant immédiatement en sentant le goût, il détestait le citron. Sortant de ses pensées, il croisa le regard mi-amusé, mi-intrigué de Dumbledore, si Severus se mettait à manger des bonbons au citron c'est que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Patiemment, Dumbledore attendit que Severus ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait, il ne voulait pas le presser.

- Albus, j'ai un problème.

- Explique toi mon garçon.

- Voila, depuis quelques temps déjà, en fait depuis que je suis sorti du coma, il m'arrive quelque chose…

Le vieux directeur ne lui posa aucune question, se contentant de manger quelques bonbons. Il attendait patiemment que Severus continue de parler.

- Je fais des rêves… Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment des rêves, en réalité, c'est comme si je perdais connaissance et a ces moments là, je me retrouve dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

Dumbledore le regarda attentivement, il semblait perdu. Il savait que cette conversation viendrait un jour ou l'autre. Il s'y était préparé depuis 7 ans, depuis la première fois où il avait vu entrer Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour sa répartition.

- Severus, que connais tu des auras ?

- Ce sont des halos qui entourent certaines personnes, je n'ai jamais vraiment comprit à quoi elles correspondaient, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut être un sorcier très puissant pour les voir et surtout avoir le cœur pur.

- En effet, c'est à peu près ça. Il faut que tu saches avant tout que je ne pouvais rien te dire plus tôt, tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir pour ce que je vais te révéler. Promet le moi.

- Au point où j'en suis, je peux tout vous promettre.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais te révéler quelque chose que très peu de gens savent. Je possède le pouvoir de voir les auras.

Severus releva la tête brusquement à cette révélation, jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que son ami possédait un tel pouvoir.

- Je vois que j'ai toute ton attention. Ce que je vais te révéler ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce, est ce bien clair ?

- Oui Albus, je vous promets de n'en parler à personne.

Il eut un léger sourire en disant cette phrase, elle ressemblait étrangement à ce que François avait dit à Sarah lors de leur première rencontre.

- Les auras représentent les âmes particulièrement puissantes. J'entends par là, les âmes qui se sont réincarnées à plusieurs reprises. Tu dois savoir qu'en général, les âmes des sorciers comme des moldus, partent dans les limbes après leur mort.

Severus fit un signe de tête indiquant qu'il avait comprit. Dumbledore continua.

- Et bien, dans certaines circonstances, les âmes ne disparaissent pas, si elles sont assez puissantes, elles reviennent dans le monde des vivants et investissent un nouveau corps. On parle alors de réincarnation. Il se trouve que tu possèdes une aura particulièrement puissante, ce qui m'a laissé penser que tu possédais plusieurs vies antérieures.

Severus le regardait incrédule, lui, plusieurs vies antérieures ? Il n'y croyait pas, mais d'un autre côté cela expliquait parfaitement ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Il se décida pourtant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Mais est il possible de se rappeler de ces vies antérieures ?

- C'est très rare, mais oui. Je penses que le choc de ta blessure a ouvert une brèche dans ta mémoire et a fait ressurgir des souvenirs de ton « passé ». Ne t'es tu jamais demandé pourquoi je t'avais fait confiance quand tu es venu me voir après la mort des Potter ?

- Je ne comprends pas ce que cette histoire vient faire là dedans.

- Les auras ont des couleurs Severus, elles révèlent la vrai nature de l'être, elles ne peuvent pas mentir sur les intentions de la personne. La tienne est d'un blanc immaculé, le blanc le plus pur que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

- Moi ?

- Oui toi, peu importe ce que tu as fait dans ton passé en tant que Mangemort, tu es foncièrement bon, rien de ce que tu as put faire n'à assombrit ton âme.

Severus le regardait incrédule, cela faisait des années qu'il se reprochait tout ce qu'il avait fait sous les ordres de Vodemort et Dumbledore venait de lui assurer que son âme était la plus pure qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il ne pouvait y croire.

- Maintenant que tu as compris, reparlons un peu de ces souvenirs, que vois tu ?

Severus lui raconta tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de ses absences, sans pour autant en révéler le déclencheur.

Dumbledore écouta son récit très attentivement, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on entendait une telle histoire. Cependant, il attendait plus. Il voulait que Severus lui parle de ce qui déclenchait ses « rêves ». Pourtant, il ne voyait rien venir et connaissant son professeur, il pouvait attendre encore longtemps donc, il prit la conversation en main.

- Severus, sais tu ce qui te provoque ces réminiscences ?

- Et bien…

- Cela n'aurait il pas un rapport avec une jeune Gryffondor nommée Hermione Granger ?

Severus croisa le regard pétillant de Dumbledore et réalisa qu'encore une fois, il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Visiblement le vieux directeur savait parfaitement tout ce qui se passait dans son château.

- Mais comment ? Et surtout depuis quand savez vous ?

- Cela fait 7 ans maintenant, en fait depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu entrer dans la Grande Salle le jour de sa répartition. Pour le comment, son aura, Severus, est identique à la tienne, blanc immaculé.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle seule provoque ce genre de réaction. Même si nos… auras sont identiques, je ne vois pas en quoi ça explique ce qui se passe.

- Severus, comprends bien ce que je vais te dire et laisse de côté toutes les idées préconçues que tu peux avoir. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs.

- Des quoi ? Non, attendez vous n'allez pas me dire que…

- Si, vos âmes ont traversé les temps ensembles, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, vous êtes semblables, rien ne pourra aller contre ce fait. Ni toi, ni personne.

- Mais… Mais Albus, elle a 20 ans de moins que moi, comment voulez vous…

- Ca n'a aucune importance Severus et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et puis ne me dit pas qu'elle te laisse indifférent.

Il ne répondit pas, il avait les réponses qu'il était venu chercher. Il se leva et quitta le bureau de Dumbledore sans un regard vers lui. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Une fois dans ses appartements, il s'installa dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée et commença à réfléchir.

Comment tout cela était possible, Hermione, son âme sœur. D'un autre côté, Dumbledore n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, la jeune femme ne le laissait pas indifférent. Elle avait mûri, elle n'était plus cette gamine de Je-Sais-Tout qu'il avait vu entrer dans ses cachot 7 ans plus tôt. Elle était devenu un belle jeune femme et, il ne pouvait le nier, très attirante. Mais comment se dépêtrer de cette situation ? Sentant les prémices d'une migraine, il préféra aller se coucher. Après tout, ne disait on pas que le nuit porte conseil ?

* * *

**Voila, fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**Je sais que je le répète a la fin de chaque chapitre, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrai poster le suivant.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**Bisous.**

**D.**


	5. Plus de questions que de réponses

**Disclaimer: Tout est a JKR.**

**Salut à tous, voila le nouveau chapitre. Celui là m'a vraiment donné du mal. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, c'est encore un chapitre assez court. Mais, sans aucune prétention, je préfère la qualité à la quantité. **

**Merci pour ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews.**

**Maintenant pla ce au chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture****.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Plus de questions que de réponses

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les gamineries des Gryffondor. Elle en avait assez que tous viennent la voir pour lui demander des informations pour leurs devoirs, elle n'était pas une encyclopédie ambulante ! Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle déambulait sans but dans les couloirs du château quand elle rentra dans quelques chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quand elle releva la tête elle croisa le regard noir de son professeur de potion. Elle se figea attendant la sentence, elle n'avait pas le droit de se trouver dans les couloirs à cette heure avancé de la soirée.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, Severus la contourna et prit la direction des cachots. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait vu son regard se perdre, l'étincelle de colère disparaître. Il avait la même expression que lors du festin de bienvenue. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il n'avait jamais perdu une occasion de retirer des points à des élèves qui transgressaient les règles, en particulier s'il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor. Perplexe, mais trop heureuse de sa chance, elle reprit la direction de la tour, il fallait qu'elle en parle à Harry et à Ron.

Une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle commune, elle repéra ses amis tranquillement installés dans les deux meilleurs fauteuils près de la cheminée. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'installa dans le troisième fauteuil.

- 'Mione, excuse nous pour tout à l'heure…

- C'est rien les gars, depuis le temps, je devrais être habituée.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Hermione ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Finalement, elle se lança.

- Les gars, vous trouvez pas que Rogue est bizarre depuis le début de l'année ?

- Rogue ? Non, c'est toujours ce bon vieux bâtard crasseux, comme les autres années.

- Ron arrête, tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas comme ça, tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué, mais cette année, nos notes ont largement augmenté, il est plus juste.

- Ouais, t'as raison 'Mione, l'atmosphère est un peu plus respirable dans les cachots depuis que j'ai tué Voldemort.

- Mais bon, c'est pas de ça que je veux parler, vous trouvez pas qu'il paraît absent des fois ?

- Franchement, je pense que t'es la seule à faire attention aux états d'âme de Rogue. Nous, moins on passe de temps avec lui, mieux on se porte, alors s'intéresser à ce qu'il fait… Tu nous en demandes beaucoup.

Devant la réponse de ses amis, elle s'enferma dans un silence boudeur. Connaissant ses amis, elle n'aurait pas du s'attendre à une autre réaction, pourtant, cela l'avait blessé.

Sans un mot pour les deux garçons installés près d'elle, elle se leva et prit la direction de son dortoir. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir tranquillement sans que personne ne vienne la déranger.

Elle s'installa dans son lit et ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin. Elle repassa dans sa tête tous les moments où elle avait noté le comportement étrange de son professeur.

Au bout d'un moment, elle réalisa que peut être, ces absences et son « adoucissement » pendant les cours, n'avaient rien à voir avec sa blessure. Elle venait de réaliser qu'il n'était pas seulement un professeur, mais un homme comme les autres.

La fin de la guerre et de son statu d'espion avait du lui permettre de faire des rencontres, de lier de nouvelles amitiés sans la peur d'être découvert par le Lord Noir et les autres Mangemorts. Peut être que tous ces changements avaient été provoqués par une femme.

A cette pensée, elle senti un vague de jalousie la parcourir.

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir à cette sensation. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour son professeur, pourquoi était elle jalouse d'une hypothétique femme dans la vie de Rogue ?

En réalité, depuis quelques temps, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour le maître des potions. Depuis le début de l'année, elle ne le voyait plus comme les autres professeurs, elle sentait qu'il était plus complexe que les autres, elle seule avait eut l'occasion de voir plusieurs des facettes qui composaient l'être sombre qu'il était.

Et depuis cette découverte, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Soudain, un étrange souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

Quelques jours plus tôt, au détour d'un couloir, elle s'était encore une fois trouvé en face de Severus. A ce moment là, il avait détourné le regard, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais en règle générale, mais ce qui la perturbait le plus était le fait qu'à ce moment là, le prénom de François s'était imposé à son esprit.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne connaissait aucun François, mais depuis, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, ce prénom s'imposait en elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle savait que quelque chose d'étrange se passait entre elle et son professeur, mais quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle sorti de son dortoir et se dirigea, sous le regard intrigué de ses amis, vers la bibliothèque, elle trouverait certainement un livre qui expliquait ce qui lui arrivait.

…

Severus était allé se coucher, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Il se retournait dans son lit, son esprit revenant sans cesse sur ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Comment pouvait il être attiré par une élève ?

Il maudissait silencieusement l'abruti qui lui avait lancé ce maudit sort qui l'avait plongé dans le coma. Inconsciemment, sa main parcouru la longue cicatrice qui traversait son torse. Il cherchait qui aurait pu être l'auteur de ce sort, mais le problème était que personne ne savait quel était exactement le maléfice qui l'avait touché.

Le _Sectumsempra_ était effectivement un sortilège de lacération, mais il répondait très bien à la magie, si c'était effectivement ce sort qui l'avait touché, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de cette horrible technique moldu pour se soigner et n'aurait pas récolté cette affreuse cicatrice.

Il tournait en rond, rien ne venait étayer ses spéculations et il n'en pouvait plus. Il se tournait encore et encore dans son lit, mais le sommeil l'avait définitivement abandonné. Il décida que, quitte à rester éveillé toute la nuit, autant que ce soit productif.

Il sorti de son lit, ne prenant pas la peine de se rhabiller, il ne portait qu'un pantalon noir, il se dirigea vers on laboratoire personnel. L'infirmière lui avait demandé de préparer quelques potions à l'approche de l'hiver, autant profiter de son insomnie pour les faire.

Au bout d'une heure, il avait terminé les préparations, les potions n'avaient plus besoin de ses soins, il les laissa bouillonner joyeusement le reste de la nuit.

Pourtant, même cette distraction n'avait pas réussi à chasser les propos du directeur de son esprit, il savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas le fin mot de cette histoire, il ne pourrait pas dormir.

Il avait besoin de plus d'information, il savait où en trouver. Severus retourna dans sa chambre, enfila un jean et un chemise et sorti de ses appartements en direction de la bibliothèque.

* * *

**Je pense que vous voyez où va nous mener le prochaine chapitre... Mais bon, peut être y aura t il quelques rebondissements... Mais pour le savoir, il va faloir attendre le prochain chapitre!**

**Bisous.**

**D.**


	6. Rencontre nocturne

**Disclaimer:Tout est à JKR**

**Voila, un nouveau chapitre. La plus part d'entre vous avez trouvé ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre (en même temps, c'était évident...). Je vous avaez prévenu que la suite mettrait du temps a venir, mais la voila enfin.**

**Je sais ce que vous allez encore me dire: TROP COURT!!! Je le sais bien, mais je suis désolé je n'arrive pas à faire des chapitres plus long et j'en suis désolée. Mais d'un autre côté, des chapitres courts permettent d'entretenir le suspense. ;-)**

**Merci à toutes (tous? optimiste moi? Non jamais!) pour les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture****.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Rencontre nocturne 

Avant de quitter la salle commune, Hermione avait bien pensé demander à Harry la Carte du Maraudeur, mais devant le regard perplexe de ses amis, elle y avait renoncé. Elle ne tenait pas à leur dire pour quelle raison elle en avait besoin.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle traversait les couloirs de Poudlard sans savoir sur quoi elle allait tomber. Mais, heureusement, elle ne croisa personne, même pas un fantôme. Elle venait d'arriver devant la porte de la bibliothèque quand elle s'aperçu qu'elle était entrouverte.

Dans un premier temps, cette constatation la surprit, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Mrs Pince de laisser ainsi la porte de son antre ouverte.

Repoussant sa crainte d'être découverte loin au fond d'elle, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce obscure. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait entre les rayons, un mouvement attira son attention, quelqu'un d'autre était présent dans la pièce, elle savait maintenant pourquoi la porte était ouverte, mais elle ne pouvait le voir.

Curieuse, elle s'approcha de la forme floue qu'elle voyait quand, tout à coup, cette forme se retourna. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle se figea alors que la personne face à elle sursautait violemment.

…

En sortant de chez lui, Severus n'avait pas prit le temps d'enfiler ses robes, après tout, vu de l'heure plus que tardive, qui pourrait bien voir l'abominable maître des cachot en jean et chemise ?

Quand il arriva devant la porte, il vit qu'encore une fois, Mrs Pince avait fait preuve de sa paranoïa légendaire et avait mis en place une bonne dizaine de sort pour protéger l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Après une bonne demi heure à jeter des contre sorts, il pu enfin entrer.

Il se promena un moment entre les rayons avant de s'enfoncer entre deux étagères. Il cherchait un livre pouvant lui donner de plus amples indications sur la réincarnation et les souvenirs liés à ce phénomène.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit vaguement un bruit provenant de l'entrée de la salle. Encore un étudiant hors de son dortoir, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper.

Oubliant bien vite cet incident, il replongea dans ses recherches. Au bout de quelques minutes, un bruit, bien plus proche, lui fit relever la tête. Intrigué malgré ses préoccupations, il se retourna et sursauta violemment en voyant la silhouette de son « âme sœur » face à lui.

Il resta quelques minutes à l'observer, profitant du fait qu'elle ait baissé la tête.

- Sarah…

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, il avait murmuré son prénom, il fallait qu'il sache si elle aussi était consciente du lien qui les unissait. Au son de sa voix, elle avait relevé la tête et avait planté son regard dans celui de son professeur.

A ce moment là, il avait voulu détourner le sien, mais une force l'en avait empêché. Ils ne pouvaient plus rompre ce lien qui s'était créé.

Comme un automate, il s'avança lentement d'Hermione, bientôt, il fut si proche qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de la jeune femme.

- Sarah…, murmura t il une nouvelle fois.

Lentement, il se pencha vers elle et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Petit à petit, le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, leurs langues s'étaient trouvées, leurs corps étaient étroitement enlacés, leurs mains parcouraient fébrilement leurs courbes.

Soudain, Severus réalisa ce qu'il était entrain de faire, sous le coup de la surprise, il s'écarta violemment d'Hermione et, sans un regard, il sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune femme pantelante au milieu des livres.

Alors qu'il disparaissait dans les couloirs, Hermione redescendit sur terre, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle venait d'embrasser son professeur.

Un mince sourire vint lentement illuminer son visage. Sans comprendre exactement ce qui se passait, elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- François…

Elle ne savait toujours pas d'où lui venait ce nom, mais encore une fois alors que son professeur venait de la quitter, elle n'avait pu l'empêcher de franchir ses lèvres.

Encore perdue dans les sensations qu'avait fait naître en elle Severus, elle retourna dans son dortoir sans avoir fait la moindre recherche. De toute façon, après ce qui venait de se passer elle n'avait plus la tête aux recherches.

Quand elle entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle vit que plus personne n'était présent, il devait être très tard. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps lorsque Severus avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se demandait encore pourquoi il avait fait cela. Il n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre attirance envers elle et là, alors qu'il aurait du la mettre en retenue pour s'être promenée dans les couloirs après le couvre feu, il l'avait embrassé.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu et laissa son esprit revenir sur ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque.

Elle avait remarqué, malgré la pénombre que Severus ne portait pas ses sempiternelles robes noires, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu ce soir, il portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche. Le col de la chemise était largement ouvert et laissait apparaître une bonne partie du torse de Severus.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à son professeur, certes, elle le voyait deux fois par semaine depuis plus de six ans, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vraiment regardé.

Il avait un physique attrayant, il était grand, fin et assez musclé d'après le peu qu'elle avait pu voir de lui. Et chose encore plus importante, il embrassait divinement bien et ses mains étaient d'une douceur et d'une dextérité qui contrastait avec son apparence rude et glaciale.

Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes, son esprit ne pouvant s'empêcher de revenir sur la plastique de Severus. Elle aurait aimé en voir plus, toucher plus.

Quand elle revint au moment présent elle remarqua qu'il ne restait que des braises rougeoyantes dans l'âtre. Elle se secoua mentalement et retourna dans son dortoir. Elle avait besoin de dormir après les évènements de la soirée. Heureusement, se dit elle, que le week-end était arrivé.

Elle s'installa dans son lit, mais le sommeil refusait de l'emporter. Elle ne comprenait pas comment la vision qu'elle avait de son professeur avait pu changé aussi vite. Hier encore elle le détestait, aujourd'hui, il hantait ses pensées.

Elle n'arrivait pas à définir exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, ses émotions se confondaient en elle et elle était bien consciente qu'elle ne pouvait en parler à personne.

Elle imaginait parfaitement l'expression qu'auraient Harry et Ron si elle leur avouait qu'elle avait embrassé le professeur Rogue. Elle les entendait déjà lui conseiller d'en parler à Dumbledore, de tout faire pour qu'il soit renvoyé. Elle savait pertinemment que s'ils étaient au courrant ils en profiteraient pour tenter de se débarrasser de lui.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle aurait été plus ou moins d'accord avec eux, mais maintenant, la donne avait changé.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Cette nuit là, ses rêves furent peuplés de grand brun ténébreux qui la rejoignait au milieu des livres.

* * *

**Je sais, je sais, c'est encore trop court mais pour une fois, on reste pas trop sur notre faim, non?**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut...**

**Bisous.**

**D.**


	7. Remise en question

**Diclaimer: Tout est à JKR**

**Après une quantité astronomique de sucettes (n'ayez pas l'esprit mal tourné!), j'ai enfin réussi a pondre un nouveau chapitre. **

**Dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez peut être étrange certaines pointes d'ironie et de sarcasme qui n'étaient pas présentes dans les chapitres précédents. La raison est toute simple, je suis actuellement entrain de lire "La Belgariade" de David Eddings et l'humour assez décalé et sarcastique de cette oeuvre déteint sur moi. Est ce un bien ou dois je faire un effort pour me contrôler, a vous de me le dire.**

**Bon, ça y est, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire en paix****.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Remise en question

Après avoir quitté la bibliothèque précipitamment, Severus était rentré directement chez lui, il ne voulait voir personne et surtout pas un des professeurs faisant leurs rondes. Comment aurait il pu justifier l'état de profonde confusion dans lequel il se trouvait à l'instant présent à un de ses collègues ?

Heureusement, il n'avait croisé personne, il avait bien entendu des pas dans un couloir perpendiculaire, mais il avait eut le temps de se cacher dans une salle vide juste avant de voir passer Flitwick qui revenait de sa ronde.

Ensuite, le retour aux cachots s'était fait sans encombre. Il était rentré dans ses appartements et s'était installé dans un fauteuil en ayant bien prit soin de se munir d'une bouteille de whisky avant.

Il devait réfléchir. Il réfléchissait beaucoup depuis quelques temps, se dit il ironiquement. Laissant cette pensée de côté, il se replongea dans les évènements de la bibliothèque.

Comment avait il pu se laisser aller de la sorte ? Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait se contenir. Elle provoquait chez lui des réactions qu'il ne comprenait pas et même ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore ne pouvait tout expliquer.

Un simple souvenir ne pouvait le forcer à agir de la sorte avec elle. Et puis, pourquoi l'avait il appelé Sarah dans la bibliothèque ? Il réalisa soudain ce qui s'était vraiment passé dans cette pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Quand il avait croisé son regard, il n'avait pas eut de perte de conscience comme d'habitude, il était resté parfaitement lucide et c'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur maintenant.

C'était Severus qui avait prit la décision de s'approcher d'elle et pas François.

Pourtant, on ne pouvait réellement parler de prise de décision, il s'était senti poussé vers elle, un étrange pouvoir l'attirait vers elle, un pouvoir qu'il ne comprenait pas. En aucun cas, cette attirance ne pouvait résulter d'un souvenir. Il en était persuadé, mais pourquoi alors l'avait il embrassé ? Il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est que lorsqu'elle était apparut devant lui, il en avait eut envi et il avait laissé ce sentiment prendre le pas sur sa raison, il avait cédé.

Il regrettait amèrement ce moment de faiblesse, comment pourrait il encore la regarder en face après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Mais après tout, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, alors où serait la différence ?

Il se fustigea à cette pensée, comment pouvait il être aussi insensible ? Comment pouvait il se trouver de telles excuses pour expliquer son geste ?

Il ne pouvait en aucun cas excuser sa conduite, il était professeur et elle élève, comment avait il pu agir de la sorte avec elle, réincarnation ou pas ? Il était inexcusable. Il fallait oublier toute cette histoire au plus vite.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de revenir sur la soirée. Sur son petit corps mince étroitement collé au sien. Sur sa bouche si douce, si sucrée. Sa langue, jouant avec la sienne pour avoir le dessus dans ce combat charnel. Ses mais, si petites, si féminines, si pales, jouant sur sa nuque avec ses cheveux, si sombres en comparaison, puis descendant le long de son corps, le caressant tendrement.

Il se souvenait aussi parfaitement de la conduite qu'il avait eut, des gestes qu'il avait fait.

Sa main s'égarant dans ses cheveux en bataille, parcourant son visage, puis descendant lentement vers sa poitrine si ferme. Il entendait encore le petit gémissement qu'elle avait laissé échappé quand il avait posé sa main sur son sein.

Elle le rendait fou, un simple baiser et il ne pouvait se la sortir de la tête.

Il tendit la main et, sans même prendre la peine de sortir un verre, il but une longue gorgée de whisky directement au goulot de la bouteille. Ce soir, il n'avait besoin que d'une chose, oublier. Ce petit bout de femme venait de faire une entrée fulgurante dans sa vie et dans son cœur, mais il ne pouvait l'accepter, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Après quelques gorgées de plus, il laissa son regard légèrement trouble se poser sur le feu qui pétillait allègrement dans la cheminée. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'immiscer dans sa vie comme il l'avait fait ce soir, elle était trop pure pour quelqu'un d'aussi sombre et torturé que lui. Il ne pourrait rien lui apporter, il était l'ombre, elle était la lumière.

Il devait en parler à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Il était hors de question d'aller voir Dumbledore. Comment pourrait il lui expliquer qu'il venait d'embrasser une élève dans la bibliothèque et que s'il n'avait réussit à se contrôler à temps… Il serait renvoyé immédiatement avec une réputation de pervers en plus de celle de Mangemort.

Pourtant, il se rappelait bien ce que lui avait dit le directeur. Personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de leur attirance mutuelle. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Pouvait il faire confiance au directeur ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il ne pouvait rester dans cet état indéfiniment, il devait absolument parler à quelqu'un et n'avait personne d'autre.

Se résignant, Severus se leva et tituba vers la porte, le cerveau embrumé par l'alcool. Il réalisa qu'il était trop ivre pour oser se présenter devant Dumbledore dans cet état, il se retourna et difficilement, extirpa de son armoire une potion de sobriété. Elle mettrait quelques minutes à agir, juste le temps d'arriver chez Dumbledore.

Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille, il était redevenu sobre. Il donna le mot de passe et grimpa les escalier ignorant le regard courroucé du gardien des lieux.

Une fois devant la porte, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, il réalisa qu'il était 5h du matin et que ce n'était pas une heure descente pour déranger quelqu'un avec ses états d'âme. Mais, alors qu'il faisait demi tour, résigné à attendre encore quelques heures pour venir lui parler, il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir.

Quand il se retourna, dans l'embrasure, il vit Dumbledore, habillé d'une longue robe pourpre, le regard pétillant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le directeur s'écarta, indiquant à Severus qu'il pouvait revenir, qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.

Quand Severus entra, Dumbledore était tranquillement installé derrière son bureau et attendait patiemment. Il s'installa en face de lui, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer.

- Je l'ai embrassé.

Il n'avait pas prévu de le lui dire comme ça, aussi crûment. Maintenant, il appréhendait la réaction de son vieil ami. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux, trouvant tout à coup le tapis très intéressant. Un petit sourire ironique vint encore une fois étirer ses lèvres, lui, le grand Severus Rogue, la terreur des cahots, celui qui de baissait jamais le regard, pas même devant le seigneur des ténèbres en personne, n'osait pas regarder l'homme qu'il considérait comme son ami, son mentor.

Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et releva la tête. Ce qu'il vit le laissa figé, sans voix. Dumbledore affichait un large sourire et ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur malicieuse qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant.

- Vous n'êtes pas fâché ?

- Pourquoi voudrais tu que je sois fâché mon cher Severus ?

- Mais… Mais, j'ai embrassé une élève, je devrais être renvoyé pour ce que j'ai fait.

- Tu devrais en effet, mais comme je te l'ai expliqué il y a quelques temps, vous êtes des âmes sœurs, et personne ne pourra vous séparer, alors à quoi bon s'immiscer dans cette relation ? Et puis, après tout, il ne reste que quelques mois d'école et bientôt, Miss Granger, parce que je suppose qu'il s'agit d'elle, ne sera plus élève ici.

- Vous savez très bien qu'il s'agit d'elle, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, je ne suis pas un pervers de professeur qui séduit ses élèves et vous le savez très bien.

- Ne t'énerves pas Severus, je sais très bien qui tu es. Explique moi ce qui t'embête dans cette histoire.

- Le problème est que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Et puis, surtout, je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui agit ou le souvenir de François. Albus, ce soir je l'ai appelé Sarah !

- Je comprend ton trouble, mais je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, c'est à toi, à vous, de régler ce problème. Vas la voir, parles avec elle.

- Et qu'est ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ? « Excusez moi Miss Granger, mais quand je vous ai embrassé dans la bibliothèque, en fait c'était pas moi mais un souvenir de quelqu'un qui est mort depuis plus de 200 ans. » Franchement Albus, comment croyez vous qu'elle va réagir ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu dois essayer. De mon côté, je vais faire de nouvelles recherches pour trouver une solution à ton problème de perte de contrôle.

Sans ajouter un mot, Severus se leva et quitta le bureau.

Il savait très bien que Dumbledore avait raison, mais il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter Hermione. Il devait tout faire pour éviter cette confrontation, il n'avait jamais été doué pour parler de ses sentiments et il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait lui demander des comptes dès qu'elle le verrait.

Il avait prit une décision, il allait tout faire pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion d'avoir cette discussion avec lui. Tant pis si Dumbledore n'était pas content, après tout, c'était sa vie à lui et celle de personne d'autre. Il avait été trop longtemps au service de quelqu'un, aujourd'hui, il voulait vivre pour lui et non pour les autres, prendre ses propres décisions, n'obéir à personne. En un mot, vivre sa vie.

* * *

**Vous avez vu, j'ai fait un effort, ce chapitre est un tout petit peu plus long que les autres, je désespère pas d'arriver un jour à en écrire un auquel on pourra réellement donner le nom de chapitre...**

**Voila pour aujourd'hui, merci de m'avoir lu!!!**

**La suite dans pas longtemps.**

**Bisous.**

**D.**


	8. Fuite et tentative d'approche

**Disclaimer: tout est a JKR.**

**Voila, encore un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci pour les review.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Fuite et tentatives d'approche

Pour Hermione, le week-end ne fut pas de tout repos, le lendemain de sa confrontation avec Severus dans la bibliothèque, elle se leva très tard. Quand elle apparut dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry et Ron se jetèrent immédiatement sur elle, voulant savoir ce qu'elle avait fait la veille pour se lever si tard aujourd'hui alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Sans leur mentir entièrement, elle leur raconta qu'elle était allé à la bibliothèque, ce n'était pas entièrement faux, elle était vraiment allé à la bibliothèque la veille, mais elle ne leur raconta pas sa rencontre, elle imaginait déjà leur tête.

Ils passèrent la matinée à faire leurs devoirs sous l'autorité d'Hermione afin d'avoir le reste du week-end pour eux.

A midi, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus Hermione devenait nerveuse, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait quand elle verrait Severus, elle appréhendait cette confrontation et, en même temps, elle l'attentait avec impatience.

Quand elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, son regard se porta immédiatement sur la table des professeurs. Un coup d'œil rapide lui apprit que son professeur de potion n'était pas là, elle poussa un léger soupir. Elle ne savait pas exactement si elle se sentait soulagée qu'il ne soit pas là ou déçue.

Elle s'installa à côté de ses amis qui avaient déjà commencés à manger, pourtant, son regard ne pouvait quitter bien longtemps la table qui présidait le repas, elle espérait à tout moment le voir entrer par la porte du fond, ses robes virevoltant autour de lui. Elle poussa un autre soupir, s'attirant l'attention de Harry.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives 'Mione ?

- Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste fatiguée.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu parais ailleurs depuis ce matin.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre, juste un peu de fatigue.

- Tu travailles trop 'Mione, tu devrais lever le pied un peu de temps en temps.

Elle ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle fit un mince sourire à son ami et retourna son attention vers les professeurs. Pendant un moment, Harry la regarda perplexe, puis haussant les épaules, il se retourna vers son assiette. Après tout, Hermione avait toujours été un peu bizarre à ses yeux, il savait qu'elle travaillait trop, mais aussi qu'il était impossible de la forcer à en faire moins, il espérait juste qu'elle savait où se trouvaient ses limites.

Quand le repas prit fin, Severus ne s'était pas montré, Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas être présent lors des repas, surtout depuis que Voldemort était de l'histoire ancienne.

En remontant vers leur tour, Hermione sentit plusieurs fois le regard perplexe de Harry se poser sur elle. Elle savait qu'il se posait des questions et que son explication n'avait pas suffit à endormir sa vigilance, elle savait que très bientôt, il allait lui poser des questions auxquelles elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de répondre. Elle espérait que cette discussion viendrait le plus tard possible.

Le reste du week-end se passa dans la même ambiance, Hermione était de plus en plus tendue et cassante avec ses amis, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus ne se montrait pas dans la Grande Salle et apparemment, personne ne l'avait vu de tout le week-end. Se pourrait il qu'il se cache ? Elle ne pouvait y croire, elle le connaissait assez bien au bout de 7 ans pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à se cacher pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

Quand elle se réveilla de lundi matin, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et son estomac se noua, le premier cours de la journée était potions. Au moins, aujourd'hui, elle était sûre de le voir. Elle se prépara en vitesse et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Encore une fois, il ne vint pas manger dans la Grande Salle, mais cette fois, Hermione n'en avait pas été frustrée. Un quart d'heure avant le début du cours, elle prétexta une recherche de dernière minute à faire à la bibliothèque pour quitter ses amis, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle ne partit pas en direction des étages, mais s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du château, elle devait le voir avant le début des cours, ils devaient parler.

…

Après sa discussion avec le directeur, Severus avait prit une décision, il devait absolument s'y tenir. Aussi, après avoir dormi quelques heures, il appela un Elfe de Maison et lui demanda à ce que ses repas soient servis dans ses quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il savait que cette réaction était puérile, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la voir, de croiser son regard dans la Grande Salle, au milieu de tous les élèves. Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait se passer et quoiqu'il arrive, il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il y ait des témoins.

Il s'installa confortablement dans un des grands fauteuils qui entouraient la cheminée, laissant son regard se perdre dans les flammes, il vida son esprit. Il avait besoin de faire le tri entre ses propres sentiments et ceux de François qui prenaient de plus en plus de place.

A midi, quand le repas apparu sur la table, il s'installa devant et commença à manger. Mais bientôt, son esprit s'attarda sur Hermione qui devait être dans la Grande Salle, il se demandait si elle était déçue qu'il ne soit pas là ou au contraire, soulagée.

Il se secoua mentalement, il ne devait pas penser à elle. Si il avait fait le choix de passer son week-end seul dans ses quartiers c'était justement pour ne pas la voir, ne pas penser à elle. Visiblement, cela s'avèrerai plus compliqué que prévu.

Après le repas, il réalisa qu'il devait absolument s'occuper l'esprit pour ne plus qu'elle vienne le hanter. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et commença à corriger des copies, même si c'était le travail le plus fastidieux et ingrat qu'imposait son travail d'enseignant, cela avait le don de lui faire penser à autre chose.

Il passa son week-end en alternant les corrections et la préparation de potions dans son laboratoire personnel.

Il n'était pas sorti de ses quartiers depuis sa dernière visite à Dumbledore.

Le lundi matin, quand il se leva, il réalisa avec horreur que son premier cours de la journée était les 7°année Gryffondor/Serpentard. Il ne pourrait repousser la confrontation à plus tard. Il serait obligé de la voir, mais il voulait à tout prix s'en tenir à sa résolution, il ne lui parlerait pas, ne la regarderait pas, il ne lui donnerait pas la moindre occasion de lui parler en privé.

Cinq minutes avant le début de son cours, il pénétra dans sa salle de classe et s'approcha de la porte. Mais, alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir pour faire entrer les élèves, il surprit une conversation.

- Dis Hermione, pourquoi t'es parti si tôt de la Grande Salle ?

- Je te l'ai dit, Harry, je devais aller à la bibliothèque.

- C'est pas la peine de me mentir Hermione, je t'ai vu partir vers les cachots, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Harry avait baissé la voix sur cette dernière phrase, ne voulant pas que Ron surprenne leur conversation.

En entendant cela, Severus s'était figée, il avait deviné juste, elle voulait lui parler en privé. Voulant couper court à la discussion, il ouvrit brutalement la porte jetant un regard noir aux Gryffondor, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard d'Hermione, puis leur fit signe de rentrer.

Comme à leur habitude, le trio le plus célèbre de Gryffondor s'installa au fond de la classe, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et leur professeur.

- Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, alors je ne veux pas de bavardage et mettez vous au travail.

Tous les élèves baissèrent la tête sous le ton glacial de leur professeur et se mirent au travail sans le moindre bruit.

Alors qu'elle préparait sa potion, Hermione était pensive, elle avait bien remarqué que quand il avait ouvert la porte, Severus avait laissé son regard noir glisser sur l'ensemble des élèves présents, sauf elle. Elle était intriguée, d'habitude, elle, Harry et Ron avaient droit au regard le plus polaire qui puisse exister, mais aujourd'hui, pas elle.

Elle passa vite sur ce comportement étrange se son professeur, et se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire. Elle devait à tout prix avoir une conversation avec Severus, qu'il le veuille ou non, elle était déterminée.

Le cours se passa comme les autres, personne ne fit exploser son chaudron si bien qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans l'atmosphère glaciale des cachots. Hermione nota, malgré tout, une différence, Severus n'avait pas fait le tour des chaudrons, distribuant des remarques acerbes à ceux qui n'avaient pas réalisé correctement leur potion, comme il le faisait lors de chaque cours depuis 7ans. Peut être, cette différence avait elle permit a Neville de préparer presque correctement sa potion ?

A la fin du cours, dans le brouhaha que faisaient les élèves pressés elle fit signe à Harry et Ron de partir devant, elle devait parler à leur professeur. Ils lui adressèrent un regard interrogateur mais, elle s'était déjà plongée dans son sac, faisant semblant d'y chercher quelque chose en attendant que le dernier élève soit sorti.

Pendant tout le cours, Severus n'avait pas quitté ses parchemins des yeux, à plusieurs reprises, il avait senti de regard d'Hermione se poser sur lui, mais il avait réussi à se contrôler et à ne pas lever les yeux sur elle. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'avait pas fait le tour de la classe, il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour résister à la tentation de s'approcher d'elle, il avait peur de commettre un acte qu'il aurait regretté ensuite.

Quand la cloche sonna, cette fois son soupir de soulagement vint se mêler à celui de ses élèves, il avait réussi à tenir deux heures en sa compagnie sans faire une bêtise inconsidérée.

Il relava la tête regardant ses élèves se pressés vers la sorti, quand il vit qu'Hermione restait en retrait et ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Une sourde panique vint s'emparer de lui, il ne devait en aucun cas resté seul avec elle.

En bon Serpentard qu'il était, il fit la seule chose possible, il prit la fuite. Alors que les derniers élèves quittaient la salle, il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture qui menait à son laboratoire, laissant ainsi Hermione seule.

Quand Hermione vit qu'elle était la dernière dans la salle, elle releva la tête et eut juste le temps de voir le bout de la cape de son professeur disparaître au fond de la classe avant qu'il ne claque la porte derrière lui.

Elle était furieuse, comment avait il pu fuir de la sorte ? Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, elle allait lui faire regretter cette lâcheté dont il faisait preuve envers elle.

Les cours suivant, furent un calvaire pour Severus.

En effet, fidèle à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, Hermione arrivait près d'une demie heure en avance, si bien qu'il ne pouvait prendre le risque de préparer sa classe pour son cours. Pendant les cours, elle ne le quittait que rarement des yeux et pourtant, il ne comprenait pas comment, elle réussissait parfaitement ses potions. Mais le pire pour lui était le fait que chaque fin de cours, quand il relevait la tête, elle était là à attendre que le dernier élève ait quitté la pièce, alors, comme le premier jour, il n'avait d'autre choix que de fuir.

Depuis près d'un mois, il n'était pas allé manger dans la Grande Salle, depuis un mois, il ne vivait plus. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais être l'esclave de quelqu'un, de vivre sa vie pour lui, comme il le souhaitait, mais sa peur de ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux si ils restaient seuls, lui interdisait ce simple bonheur d'être son propre maître.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien y faire, la seule solution serait de lui accorder ce qu'elle demandait depuis si longtemps, mais il n'en avait pas la force, ni le courage.

* * *

**Voila, fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.**

**Bisous**

**D.**


	9. Confrontation

**Diclaimer: tout est a JKR**

**Voila enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez toutes, la confrontation entre Severus et Hermione. Je pense qu'il peut être considéré un peu comme un récaptulatif des précédents chapitres. Personnellement, je l'aime pas trop celui là, je le trouve un peu lourd mais bon, il était nécessaire alors le voila.**

**Poutant, point positif, voila le grand retour des réminiscences, elles étaient parties en vacances depuis quelques chapitres, mais elles reviennent avec un grosse surprise...**

**J'allais oublier (vilaine moi, ingrate vas!) Merci pour les reviews!!!**

**Bon j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire en paix.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Confrontation

Au bout d'un mois, Hermione n'en pouvait plus de l'attitude de Severus, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le maître des potions agissait de la sorte, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse fuir devant quelqu'un et encore moins devant une élève.

Elle en avait assez, un beau matin, elle se leva et quand elle descendit dans la salle commune, elle avait prit une décision. Elle s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda la Carte du Maraudeur. Son ami lui lança un regard suspicieux, mais se leva et disparut dans les étages sans poser de questions.

Une fois la Carte en main, elle sorti de la tour et s'enferma dans une classe vide pour déplier et étudier la carte. Elle cherchait Severus. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le repéra dans un couloir du troisième étage, il était seul et la plupart des élèves se trouvaient dans leur salle commune.

Elle replia la Carte sans pour autant la faire disparaître et se dirigea vers l'homme de ses pensées. Pendant le trajet, elle s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier où se trouvait Severus et qu'il était bien seul.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait à l'angle d'un couloir perpendiculaire à celui où Severus se trouvait, elle attendait le bon moment pour se montrer afin de ne pas lui laisser le temps de fuir. Elle était décidée à avoir cette discussion avec lui aujourd'hui même.

Quand elle entendit ses pas se rapprocher, elle se prépara et, au moment où il passait devant elle, elle sorti de sa cachette et se planta devant lui un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Severus se figea en croisant son regard.

_Sarah faisait les cents pas sur la berge du lac, elle attendait impatiemment François, ils avaient un gros problème. Quand elle l'entendit approcher, elle se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras au moment où il émergeait des arbres. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser avant qu'elle ne se recule. Ils devaient parler._

_François la regarda étonné, l'interrogeant du regard._

_- François, on a un problème. Je suis enceinte._

_François la regarda avec un grand sourire, il allait être papa. Mais bien vite, la réalité le rattrapa. Ils ne faisaient pas parti de la même classe, elle allait être déshonorée et il ne pouvait rien y faire. _

_- Ecoutes, je suis aussi heureuse que toi d'avoir un enfant, mais le problème est que mon père m'a promise à un Comte de ses amis._

_François la regarda incrédule, il savait ce que sous entendait cette nouvelle. Elle allait devoir se marier avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, probablement beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Mais le plus gros problème se situait dans le fait que lors du mariage, elle devait être vierge, une grossesse ne passerait certainement pas inaperçue._

_- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire, mais je te promets que tu n'épouseras pas cet homme et que notre enfant naîtra dans l'amour de ses parents. Je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi._

_Sarah lui fit un pauvre sourire, elle savait que François ferait tout pour tenir ses promesses, mais elle ne savait pas comment les mettre en application, elle était bloquée dans une situation inextricable. Pourtant, elle aimait François et elle ne voyait pas la vie sans lui. Elle était confiante, François trouverait une solution, ensemble ils arriveraient à surmonter cette épreuve._

Quand Severus redevint lui-même, il constata avec effarement qu'Hermione était toujours face à lui. Il se résigna, il ne couperait pas à cette conversation, alors autant l'avoir tout de suite, il l'avait laissé traîner trop longtemps déjà.

Evitant toujours son regard, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il parcoururent les couloirs déserts du château et s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs des cachots.

Une fois dans les sous sols du château, Severus entraîna Hermione dans une partie qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il s'arrêta devant un tableau, assez incongru a ses yeux, représentant un couple enlacés se découpant sur un magnifique couché de soleil. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle image pour garder l'entrée des appartements de son professeur en apparence si froid.

Il tendit la main, et sans un mot, le panneau s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer. Il s'écarta de l'ouverture et laissa Hermione entrer la première. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, laissant son regard glisser sur le mobilier. Elle était stupéfaite, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé les appartements de son professeur d'une telle clarté, tous les meubles étaient en bois clair, la seule touche foncée de la pièce était les deux grands fauteuils en cuir noir qui trônaient devant l'immense cheminée.

Severus lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à l'ambiance des lieux avant de prendre la parole. Voyant qu'elle avait fini d'inspecter la pièce, il lui fit signe de s'installer dans un des fauteuils alors qu'il disparaissait dans une autre pièce. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une théière et deux tasses sur un plateau. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse et, après avoir servi Hermione, il plongea son regard dans le feu et commença à parler.

- Nous devons parler, j'ai laissé les choses traîner en longueur trop longtemps, j'en suis conscient. Je voudrais tout d'abord vous présenter mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé dans la bibliothèque ainsi que pour mon manque de respect envers vous depuis un mois. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir de la sorte.

- Professeur…

- Non, ne m'interrompez pas. Ce que je vais vous révéler risque de vous paraître étrange, mais attendez d'avoir toutes les données en main avant de poser des questions.

- Très bien.

- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la blessure que j'ai reçu lors de la bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne ne sait quel sot m'a atteint, mais suite à cette attaque, je suis resté une semaine dans le coma. Quand je me suis réveillé, le seul souvenir que j'avais concernait un certain François. J'ai vite oublié cette histoire et pendant ma convalescence, je n'y ai jamais repensé. Mais, le jour de la rentrée, lorsque j'ai croisé votre regard, c'était comme si je disparaissais pour laisser la place à François, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était vous qui provoquiez ces épisodes. Au bout d'un moment, ces pertes de consciences ont commencé à m'effrayer alors je suis aller voir Dumbledore. Pendant cette entrevue, il m'a révélé que je possédais une âme qui s'était réincarnée à plusieurs reprises et que ces rêves éveillés étaient des réminiscences. En gros, ce sont des souvenirs. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi vous seulement provoquiez cette réaction chez moi et Dumbledore m'a alors révélé quelque chose qui risque de ne pas vous plaire… Nous sommes des âmes sœurs.

Hermione étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Severus se tourna vers elle, sans pour autant croiser son regard, un maigre sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'ai réagit exactement comme vous quand j'ai apprit la nouvelle. Je pense que vous savez ce qu'implique le fait d'être des âmes sœurs ?

Hermione hocha la tête, elle savait parfaitement que rien ne pourrait entraver l'attirance qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

- Bref, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés à la bibliothèque, ce n'était pas moi qui agissait, je pense que vous devez comprendre maintenant ce qui s'est passé. J'ai croisé votre regard et François a prit le dessus. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.

Severus avait préféré cette version de l'histoire, mais en son for intérieur, il savait pertinemment que c'était lui qui avait agit dans le bibliothèque, certes il avait été influencé par les sentiments de François, mais c'était bien Severus qui avait eut envie de l'embrasser, de la tenir dans ses bras.

- Vous n'avez pas à être désolé, professeur. Mais, je ne sais pas très bien comment réagir envers tout ce que vous venez de me dire.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, sirotant sa tasse de thé.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire ça… Depuis quelques temps déjà… Et bien, comment dire…

- Allez y dites ce que vous avez sur le cœur, je viens de vous dire que nous sommes des âmes sœurs et vous vous hésitez ? dit il ironiquement.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Depuis quelques temps déjà, chaque fois que je vous voie, le nom de François s'impose dans mon esprit. Après ce qui s'est passé à la bibliothèque, quand vous êtes parti, je n'ai pu m'empêché de le dire à haute voix.

- Quoi ! Mais Dumbledore ne m'a jamais dit que vous pouviez avoir, vous aussi, des souvenirs de ce genre.

- Au fait, professeur, qui est Sarah ? Vous m'avez appelé comme ça deux fois.

- Sarah est, ou plutôt était, la compagne de François. Mais leur amour était impossible, elle était bourgeoise et moi, lui était un paysan. Le problème est que je viens de découvrir qu'elle est enceinte et promise à un Comte, ami de son père.

- C'est plutôt mal barré pour eux. Et comment se fini leur histoire ?

- Je ne sais pas, le dernier souvenir que j'ai d'eux est l'annonce de la grossesse.

- Peut être pourrions nous… Enfin, juste une fois…

- Il n'en est pas question. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer si cela se reproduisait, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de faire quelque chose que je regretterais.

- Mais professeur…

- Non ! Et maintenant, Miss Granger, j'apprécierais que vous partiez et que vous fassiez tout pour éviter que de tels évènements se reproduisent maintenant que vous êtes au courrant de la situation.

La voix de Severus était devenue froide et cassante sur la dernière phrase, Hermione ne put empêcher un frisson de peur de la traverser. Elle savait qu'il était impossible de parler avec lui quand il se trouvait dans cet état, tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire l'énerverait encore plus.

Résignée, elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

**Voila, ce chapitre est fini, enfin! Il m'a donné du mal celui là, je ne voulais pas faire un copier/coller des précédents chapitres donc j'ai du me creuser la cervelle pour trouver de nouvelles tournures pour les mêmes idées. J'espère avoir réussi.**

**En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu.**

**Bisous.**

**D.**


	10. Mise au point

**Disclaimer: Tout est a JKR**

**Voila, enfin le nouveau chapitre, il m'a vraiment donné du mal celui là. Franchement, je n'étais vraiment pas motivée pour l'écrire, surtout avec les problèmes qui appraraissent de plus en plus fréquemment dans ma famille (mais je ne vais pas vous souler avec ça donc passons), en tout cas, je pense que vous pouvez remercier ma p'tite Lolotte, qui m'a harcelé jusqu'a ce que je me décide enfin a écrire ce chapitre. Et finalement, je me suis rendue compte que c'était un bon moyen pour se vider l'esprit.**

**Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire en paix le chapitre que vous avez tant attendu.**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.**

**Ma Lolotte, ce chapitre est pour toi.**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Mise au point

Quand elle sortit des appartements de Severus, Hermione était à la fois intriguée é déçue par la réaction de son professeur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait refusé de faire cette simple expérience avec elle. Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas demandé grand-chose, elle voulait juste un regard, rien d'autre.

D'un autre côté, sa soif de connaissance la poussait à en savoir encore plus sur ce phénomène qu'elle ne connaissait que trop peu. Elle ne savait pas où chercher pour trouver des réponses. Elle savait que la bibliothèque ne l'aiderait pas cette fois ci, le peu de livres portant sur le sujet n'étaient pas assez complet pour la satisfaire. Aussi, au bout d'un moment, elle décida d'aller, à son tour, voir Dumbledore. D'après le peu que lui avait dit Severus, elle était sûre que le vieux directeur pourrait lui en dire plus sur ce qu'elle partageait avec son professeur.

Une fois devant la gargouille, elle donna le mot de passe et grimpa l'escalier qui la menait vers le bureau du directeur. Elle frappa a la porte et entra quand elle y fut invitée.

- Miss Granger ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Hermione était assez tendue, elle ne savait pas comment aborder un sujet aussi personnel avec lui. Mais, au bout d'un moment, elle se lança, après tout, elle était là pour avoir des précisions sur ce qui arrivait et elle savait que Dumbledore était déjà au courrant de la situation.

- Professeur, excusez moi de vous déranger, mais je viens d'avoir une discussion avec le professeur Rogue et j'aimerais avoir des précisions sur ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Je me doutais bien que vous viendriez me voir, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il mettrait autant de temps à venir vous parler.

- Il ne voulait pas, j'ai été obligé de le forcer à avoir cette discussion avec moi, mais au moins maintenant je suis fixée.

- Vous avez bien fait de le mettre au pied du mur, Severus peut être très têtu quand il le veut.

Hermione regarda, incrédule, le grand sourire qui avait étiré les lèvres du vieil homme alors qu'il parlait de son employé. Visiblement, le lien qui unissait Dumbledore et Severus était plus qu'une relation employeur/employé.

- Bien, Miss Granger, que voulez vous savoir ?

- Le professeur Rogue m'a expliqué ce que vous lui aviez dit sur les auras et tout ça, mais je sais ce qu'implique le fait d'être âme sœur et je ne sais pas trop comment réagir.

- Ecoutez, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne me trouverez jamais en travers de votre chemin. Je sais que vous n'avez rien fait pour éprouver cette attirance l'un envers l'autre et que vous vous en seriez passé, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire, ni vous, ni moi, ni même lui. Vous devez l'accepter.

- Mais monsieur, il est mon professeur…

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, vous êtes des âmes sœurs, vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre. Ces souvenirs ne sont que des manifestations de votre passé commun.

- Mais comment ce fait il que lui seul se rappelle ?

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun souvenirs, une impression de déjà vu, un sentiment étrange qui ne vous appartient pas ?

- Non, enfin si, de temps en temps, il est vrai que chaque fois que je vois le professeur Rogue, le prénom de François s'impose à moi. Mais à part ça, rien.

- Je pense que le sort qu'a reçu Severus cet été a été le déclencheur, ce qui a permit à ces souvenirs de faire surface.

- Professeur, j'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure alors qu'il m'expliquait ce qui nous arrivait. Pensez vous que si le professeur Rogue va au bout du souvenir il pourrait en être débarrassé ?

- C'est possible en effet, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Lui avez-vous fait cette suggestion ?

- Oui, mais il a refusé, il avait peur, alors qu'il ne serait plus lui-même, de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite.

- C'est bien Severus ça, Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Hermione savait qu'il n'ajouterait plus rien, la balle était dans son camp maintenant, c'était à elle de faire en sorte que Severus accepte la réalité.

Elle savait qu'elle devait tout faire pour aider son professeur, même si cela ne devait pas marcher, mais en même temps, elle avait peur. Peur que si cette solution marchait, il ne s'intéresse plus à elle. Dumbledore pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle n'était pas du tout convaincue de cette histoire d'âme sœur que rien ne pouvait séparer.

Regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il était déjà l'heure de manger, elle n'avait pas vu la matinée passer. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et retrouva Harry et Ron en grande conversation à la table des Gryffondor. Elle s'installa en face d'eux et entreprit de remplir son assiette en attendant que des amis daignent enfin se rendre compte de sa présence. Depuis le temps, elle s'était habituée à cette réaction chez ses deux meilleurs amis, dès qu'ils étaient absorbés dans une conversation sur e Quidditch, le ciel pouvait leur tomber sur la tête, ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte.

En attendant, elle laissait son regard planer sur la Grande Salle. Dès qu'elle était entrée, elle avait vu que Severus avait regagné sa place à la table des professeurs, mais elle réprimait difficilement son envie de le regarder, elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas et elle ne voulait pas le prendre en traître alors qu'il lui avait demandé quelques heures plus tôt de ne pas le faire.

- Tiens 'Mione, où étais tu passée ce matin, on ne t'as pas vu dans la salle commune ? demanda Harry.

Hermione se tourna vers ses deux amis qui, apparemment, avaient fini leur conversation.

- Il fallais que je parle a quelqu'un.

- Qui ? interrogea Ron avec autant de tact que d'habitude.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Mais 'Mione, pourquoi tu veux pas nous le dire, on est tes amis.

- Parce que, ça ne regarde personne d'autre que moi.

- C'est un garçon, c'est ça ?

Hermione se mura dans le silence, elle n'aurait jamais dû leur dire qu'elle était allée voir quelqu'un, elle aurait dû dire qu'elle était allée à la bibliothèque et la discussion se serait arrêtée là. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle laisse échapper ça, elle ne pourrait s'en sortir sans leur dire la vérité, elle le savait pertinemment. Elle avait réussi à échapper à cette discussion avec Harry une fois déjà, mais elle savait que cette fois, elle n'y couperait pas.

Résignée, elle se tourna vers ses amis qui étaient entrain de faire la liste de ses petits amis potentiels.

- Stop ! Arrêtez, je vais tout vous dire, mais pas ici. Dans une demie heure, dans la Salle sur Demande.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, pratiquement sans avoir touché à son assiette. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Elle savait que ses amis n'apprécieraient pas ce qu'elle allait leur révéler. Surtout Ron, elle savait que depuis leur quatrième année, il était plus ou moins amoureux d'elle et qu'en plus, ils détestaient tous les deux Rogue.

Une demie heure plus tard, elle entra dans la Salle sur Demande et découvrit ses deux amis installés dans un canapé devant la cheminée, un fauteuil vide l'attendait.

En avançant vers ce fauteuil, elle avait l'impression qu'elle parcourrait le chemin qui la menait à l'échafaud, elle savait que ses amis ne prendraient pas sa nouvelle relation avec leur professeur de potion avec le sourire, mais après sa conversation avec Dumbledore, elle était enfin sûre de ses sentiments.

Elle s'installa en face de ses amis, ne sachant pas par où commencer, elle laissa un lourd silence s'installer dans la pièce. A plusieurs reprises, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais chaque fois, elle la refermait sans prononcer un mot.

Patiemment, ses amis attendaient qu'elle se décide. Au bout d'un moment, Harry en eut assez d'attendre.

- Tu sais 'Mione, on va pas te manger, vas y parle.

- Ecoutez… Ca ne va pas vous plaire.

- Tu sais 'Mione, même si tu nous disais que tu sors avec Malefoy, on ne t'en voudrait pas, enfin, pas trop.

Hermione esquissa un sourire, Harry était adorable, il faisait tout pour la mettre à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas Malefoy, et… en fait, je ne sors pas vraiment avec lui.

Harry la regardait intriguée, alors qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Ron une lueur d'espoir, elle savait que depuis leur quatrième année, le dernier garçon Weasley était amoureux d'elle. Ca n'allait vraiment pas être facile.

- Tu nous dis que ce n'est pas Malefoy, mais vu la tête que tu fais, c'est un Serpentard, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est un Serpentard… C'est…

Elle n'arrivait pas à le leur dire, elle regardait Harry perdu, une lueur de peur scintillant dans ses yeux. Harry la regardait, puis soudain, dans un éclair de lucidité, il comprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'horreur. Il ne pouvait y croire.

- Hermione… ne me dis pas… non, pas lui…

- Si Harry, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais je crois que je l'aime.

Ron les regardait sans comprendre, il n'arrivait pas à suivre la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Quelqu'un va enfin me dire de quoi vous parlez, pour l'amour du ciel ?

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard anxieux, ils ne savaient absolument pas comment allait réagir Ron.

- Ron, la personne dont parle Hermione… Et bien, c'est…

- Rogue.

Hermione avait décidé que c'était à elle de le dire à son ami, Harry n'avait pas à se mouiller pour elle. Elle croisa le regard de Ron, ce dernier était devenu blanc comme un linge, ses lèvres formaient le nom de Rogue sans émettre un son. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Soudain, il se figea, son regard se durci et il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Rogue, mais comment à tu pus tombé amoureuse de Rogue, c'est un monstre, il est infect avec tout le monde et surtout avec toi, Hermione c'est… c'est… c'est un con.

- Ron, laisses moi le temps de m'expliquer…

- Je ne veux rien entendre sur lui, Hermione, comment as-tu pu ?

- Ron, s'il te plait, laisse la parler.

Hermione sourit timidement à Harry, le remerciant de son soutient.

- Merci Harry. Bon voila ce qui s'est passé. Depuis le début de l'année, chaque fois que je croise Rogue, il se passe quelque chose. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique. En fait, d'après Dumbledore, nous sommes des âmes sœurs.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je vais faire simple, si vous voulez, nos âmes se sont déjà rencontrées, il y a bien longtemps.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, par « se sont rencontrées » ? demanda Harry perplexe.

- Si tu veux, pour simplifier, ça a un rapport avec la réincarnation, en fait, nos âmes habitaient d'autres corps, d'autres personnes et ces personnes se sont aimées. Depuis la rentrée, en réalité depuis qu'il a été blessé pendant la bataille, chaque fois que le professeur Rogue croise mon regard, les souvenirs de ces vies antérieures font surface, il ne peut rien y faire, il doit subir le phénomène chaque fois.

- Mais quel rapport entre vos âmes et le fait que tu l'aimes.

- D'après Dumbledore, le fait d'être des âmes sœurs induit une attirance entre nous que nous ne pouvons combattre ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Harry commençait à comprendre que son ami n'avait pas choisit d'éprouver ces sentiments envers le pire professeur de l'école. Cependant, Ron, lui, ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, il était aveuglé par la jalousie. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment son amie, la jeune femme qu'il aimait pouvait être tombé amoureuse du bâtard des cachots.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu mens, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, il t'a lancé un sortilège ou t'a fait boire un filtre d'amour, personne de normal, de censé ne peut aimer un monstre comme lui. Hermione, c'était un des mangemorts les plus fidèle de Voldemort, il était son bras droit. Il est responsable de la mort des parents d'Harry.

Hermione regardait son ami avec de grands yeux, elle s'était attendue à ce que Ron ne soit pas content, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Elle avait sous estimé la rancœur qu'éprouvait Ron envers son professeur, pourtant il ne pouvait négliger le fait que pendant la bataille finale, il avait été du côté de la lumière, tournant le dos à Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Il avait faillit mourir pendant cette bataille.

Elle échangea un regard navré avec Harry qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, n'avait pas eut une réaction si violente que cela. Elle en avait assez de la réaction de son ami, alors qu'il continuait ses imprécations contre Rogue, elle se leva et, sans tourner son regard vers lui, elle sortit de la pièce.

Une fois dehors, loin de ses amis, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes. Même si cela avait été pénible, elle leur avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais les propos de Ron l'avaient blessé plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle se promenait sans but dans les couloirs du château, elle avait besoin de réfléchir aux nouveaux sentiments qui émergeaient en elle depuis quelques heures. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte de la salle de classe de potion. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle était arrivé là, mais elle savait que si elle rentrait, elle serait tranquille, personne ne venait jamais traîner près de l'antre du professeur Rogue.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle pénétra dans la pièce sombre et froide. Elle s'installa sur une table, adossée au mur. Elle avait besoin de calme pour se remémorer tous les évènements de la journée. Soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, cependant, cette fois, des sanglots s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, faisant de plus en plus de bruit.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte située au fond de la classe s'ouvrir lentement.

* * *

**Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de la réaction de Ron et Harry?**

**Bisous.**

**D.**


	11. Sarah et François

**Disclaimer: Tout est a JKR**

**Merci pour les reviews!!!**

**Bon voila, un nouveau chapitre assez rapidement je dois dire. Je pense qu'écrire tout en regardant un film me motive, celui là a été écrit devant Dracula de Copola, très bon film soit dit en passant... Bref, on n'est pas là pour parler cinéma n'est ce pas donc...**

**place au chapitre et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Sarah et François

Severus était dans son laboratoire personnel quand il entendit un bruit provenant de sa salle de classe. Encore un élève là où il ne devait pas être, se réjouit il. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Lentement, silencieusement, il s'approcha de la porte qui communiquait avec sa salle de classe et l'ouvrit.

Il se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce afin de surprendre l'intrus, mais quand il réalisa qui était cet élève, il se figea. Hermione était assise sur une table, les genoux repliés contre elle et elle sanglotait violemment.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais été dans cette position avant. Comment lui, pouvait il consoler une jeune femme en proie à une crise de larme, mais après tout, n'était il pas son âme sœur ?

Il s'approcha d'elle sans faire un bruit.

- Hermione ?

Bien qu'il ait murmuré, elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui. A ce mouvement, Severus détourna le regard.

Sans tenir compte du geste de Severus, Hermione se leva, pleurant toujours et s'approcha de lui. Il ne bougeait pas, telle une statu, il la laissa approcher.

Quand elle fut près de lui, tendrement, elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le tourna vers elle sans qu'il ne réagisse. Il ne faisait rien, il la laissait mener la danse.

Quand il fut face à elle, il ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder tant l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle était forte. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle su qu'il était parti.

_François attendait patiemment Sarah sur la rive de leur lac. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit des bruits de sabot s'approchant. Il se retourna afin d'accueillir la jeune femme. Sarah s'approcha de lui, montée sur son propre cheval, tenant deux autres animaux par la bride._

_Ils avaient prit une décision, ils devaient partir, s'enfuir loin du père de Sarah. Ils n'étaient plus en sécurité depuis que son père avait découvert l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa fille._

_**Flash Back**_

_Sarah venait de rentrer chez elle après une journée passée avec François. Ils avaient enfin prit une décision pour le bébé. Ils allaient fuir, mais pour l'instant, Sarah devait rester chez elle afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa famille. _

_Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, en sous vêtement, se changeant pour le repas du soir. Alors qu'elle allait enfiler sa robe, son reflet dans le miroir attira son regard. Depuis quelques temps déjà, son ventre s'arrondissait de plus en plus, elle n'arriverait pas à cacher son état bien longtemps. Déjà, sa femme de chambre, la jeune Sophie était au courant. Elle sourit en passant ses mains sur son ventre, quand soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur son père. _

_Il était furieux il s'approcha rapidement de sa fille, la prenant par le bras, il la fit se retourner._

_- Qui ! Qui a osé te toucher ? Dis le moi immédiatement !_

_- Non, père, je vous en supplie._

_- Dis le mois, traînée que tu es ! Quel est l'homme qui a posé la main sur toi, dis moi qui il est que j'aille lui faire la peau !_

_- Non, père, il est hors de question que je vous le dise._

_- Très bien, dans ce cas, tu resteras dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que tu sois décidée à me dire qui c'est._

_Sur ces mots, il assena une gifle sur la joue de Sarah et quitta la pièce alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol en pleurant._

_Elle était restée plusieurs jours sans sortir de chez elle, recevant chaque jour la visite de son père, lui intimant de lui dire le nom du père de l'enfant qu'elle portait._

_La pauvre Sophie ne pouvant plus supporter la détresse de sa maîtresse, avait réussi, alors que le maître de la maison était en visite chez un ami à lui, à faire sortir discrètement la jeune femme ainsi que trois chevaux et des vivres. C'est ainsi que Sarah avait réussi à échapper à son père._

Quand Severus redevint lui-même, il était blanc comme un linge. Hermione le regardait anxieuse, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais visiblement son professeur en avait été ébranlé.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, qu'avez-vous vu ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le fond de la classe, traversant le laboratoire et pénétrèrent dans les appartements de Severus. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils et prit place dans le second.

- Il l'a découvert, son père, le père de Sarah, il est au courrant qu'elle est enceinte et il veut savoir qui est le père. Mais comme elle n'a pas voulu le lui dire, il l'a giflé et l'a enfermé, mais heureusement, Sophie l'a libéré, ils vont s'enfuir.

Hermione regardait son professeur comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, il lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu d'une traite, sans même prendre le temps de respirer et d'une façon si décousue qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout comprit. Elle était étonnée, lui qui d'habitude était si maître de ses émotions, si froid, si précis. Il semblait perdu.

- Professeur… Professeur s'il vous plait, écoutez moi.

Severus se figea et tourna son attention vers Hermione.

- Je suis allée voir le professeur Dumbledore, je lui ai parlé d'une idée que j'ai eut.

- Miss Je-Sais-Tout, le retour, dit il ironiquement.

Ignorant sa remarque, elle continua.

- Il pense, comme moi d'ailleurs, que si vous allez au bout du souvenir, vous en serez débarrassé.

- En êtes vous sûre ?

- Non, c'est juste une supposition, mais cela ne coûte rien d'essayer.

- A vous, non en effet, ça ne coûte rien, c'est moi qui dois me perdre pour satisfaire votre curiosité. Mais comme nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre.

Sur ces mots, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

_François faisait les cent pas devant une porte, il se trouvait dans un couvent du nord de la France, Sarah était entrain d'accoucher dans la pièce voisine et il ne pouvait tenir en place. Les cris qui émanaient de la pièce où se trouvait Sarah le mettaient au supplice, il ne voulait pas qu'elle affronte cette épreuve seule, mais les sœurs n'avaient pas voulu qu'il reste._

_Au bout de deux heures, alors que les cris avaient enfin cessés, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme tenant tendrement l'enfant de François. _

_- Vous avez un petit garçon, monsieur, félicitation._

_Elle lui tendit l'enfant alors que François n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il était père. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant quand il prit son fils dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- Et Sarah, comment va-t-elle ?_

_La vieille femme se rembrunie à cette question._

_- Elle… L'accouchement a été long et pénible pour elle. Elle… elle n'a pas survécu. Je suis désolé, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez parmi nous. Nous vous protègerons de son père._

_François releva la tête, le visage ravagé par les larmes, il ne leur avait jamais dit pour le père de Sarah, il avait présenté la jeune femme comme son épouse, mais visiblement, les sœurs de ce couvent étaient plus perspicaces qu'il ne l'aurait cru._

_Comme un automate, il se leva, fit un signe de tête à la femme et entra dans la chambre de Sarah. Il devait la voir, il ne pouvait croire qu'elle l'avait abandonné, seul avec leur enfant, leur fils._

_Une fois près du lit, il s'installa à ses côtés, leur fils dans les bras, sur les draps souillés et pleura. Les sœurs lui laissèrent une heure afin qu'il fasse son deuil puis, prirent l'enfant et le père afin que tous deux se reposent. _

_Sarah fut inhumée le lendemain dans le petit cimetière du couvent._

_François avait baptisé leur fils Henry, respectant ainsi le dernier souhait de sa compagne._

_Ils restèrent au couvent deux mois de plus, les sœurs tinrent leur promesse et jamais le père de Sarah ne les retrouva. Au bout de deux mois, François avait réussi à reprendre pied dans la vie, Henry était devenu le centre de son univers et il savait pertinemment que tant qu'il resterait en France, ils ne pourraient vivre libre et heureux ensemble._

_Pour cette raison, ils quittèrent leur havre de paix et s'embarquèrent pour l'Angleterre à bord d'un bateau appartenant à l'ordre dont dépendait le couvent qui avait vu la naissance de son fils et la mort de l'amour de sa vie._

La sensation des larmes coulant sur son visage fit revenir Severus à la réalité.

* * *

**Voila, c'est fini. Chapitre riche en émotion.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

**Bisous.**

**D.**


	12. Hermione et Severus

**Disclaimer: tout est à JKR.**

**Voila LE chapitre. Le lemon nouveau est enfin arrivé!!! J'y ai passé au moins trois heures dessus, mais finalement j'y suis arrivé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous prenez le temps d'écrire.**

**Bon j'arrête et vu que personne ne lit jamais le blabla de l'auteur (n'est ce pas Laura!), je vous laisse lire en paix.**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Hermione et Severus

Alors que Severus était une fois de plus parti dans ses souvenirs, Hermione avait vu peu à peu ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle avait été ébranlée par cette vision, cela correspondait si peu à la vision qu'elle avait de son professeur. Il avait toujours semblé inébranlable, même pendant la guerre, jamais il n'avait flanché. Et là, un simple souvenir lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

Hermione se demandait ce que Severus pouvait bien vivre pour réagir si violemment. Quand il redevint lui-même, elle comprit. Severus lui raconta la mort de Sarah et la jeune femme ne pu retenir quelques larmes, pourtant, elle ne pouvait appréhender la nouvelle de la même façon que son professeur, c'était lui qui avait vécu le souvenir, non elle.

Elle voyait bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à redevenir totalement lui-même, il était encore enfermé dans la douleur de François. Elle se leva et s'approcha lentement de lui, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Une fois près de lui, elle laissa tendrement glisser ses doigts sur le son visage, effaçant les larmes qui maculaient ses joues. Il ne réagissait pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle remplaça ses mains par sa bouche, papillonnant sur le visage baigné de larmes. Ses lèvres effleuraient à peine le visage de son professeur, passant sur les yeux, le nez, les joues, le menton et enfin les lèvres.

Quand il senti ce doux contact, Severus se recula violemment plongeant son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme à genoux devant lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait eut un tel geste envers lui.

Il ne réagissait pas, son seul mouvement fut d'effleurer ses lèvres du bout des doigts, les yeux perdu dans le vide, ne réalisant pas ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
Hermione le regardait faire, un timide sourire sur le visage. Il semblait perdu. Lentement, elle prit son visage entre ses mains, son regard fixé à celui de l'homme en face d'elle et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle accentua un peu la pression, souhaitant enfin qu'il sorte de sa léthargie.

Son vœu fut exaucé quand elle senti la main de Severus se perdre dans ses cheveux, l'autre venant encadrer son visage. Elle esquissa un sourire quand elle senti la langue de Severus demander timidement l'entrée de sa bouche. Elle l'y autorisa. La bataille commença immédiatement chacun cherchant à avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Pendant le baiser, Hermione s'était installée sur Severus, une jambe de part et d'autre de lui. Ses mains s'étaient glissées dans les cheveux si sombres de son maître de potion, l'attirant encore plus près d'elle.

Alors qu'elle continuait à jouer avec ses cheveux, Severus la serra contre lui et se leva. Immédiatement, elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes, alors qu'il la plaquait brusquement contre les pierres chaudes qui jouxtaient la cheminée. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise à ce mouvement.

Severus s'écarta.

- Pardon.

Elle lui fit un sourire puis se rejeta sur ses lèvres pour continuer le baiser interrompu quelques secondes plus tôt. Ne quittant pas ses lèvres, les mains de Severus entreprirent de découvrir le corps de sa compagne, se glissant sous la chemise d'uniforme de la jeune femme. Hermione bougeait lascivement son bassin contre la virilité de Severus, le rendant complètement fou.

La bouche de Severus quitta celle d'Hermione et commença à descendre lentement le long de sa mâchoire puis dans son coup, déclanchant une vague de frisson chez la jeune femme. Une fois arrivé à l'encolure de sa chemise, il ramena ses mains et commença à défaire les boutons un à un, déposant de petits baisers sur la peau ainsi dénudée.

Lorsqu'il la lâcha pour défaire sa chemise, Hermione se serra un peu plus contre lui et sentit, sur le fin tissu de sa culotte, l'effet qu'avaient eut ses mouvements de bassin.

Quand il eut retiré la chemise de la jeune femme, sa bouche partit à la découverte de sa poitrine au travers de son soutient gorge, ses mains caressant tendrement ses fesses.

Cette position ne lui convenait plus, il en voulait plus, toujours plus, serrant Hermione contre lui, il l'installa sur l'épais tapis devant la cheminée. Il prit quelques minutes pour l'observer, puis s'allongea à ses côtés, parcourant tout son corps de baisers brûlants.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait des vagues de chaleur la parcourir chaque fois que Severus déposait ses lèvres sur elle, elle voulait lui rendre la pareille.

D'un coup de rein, elle le fit basculer et se retrouva sur lui. Tout deux arboraient un grand sourire.

Quand elle se pencha pour embrasser langoureusement son compagnon, il tenta discrètement de retirer son soutient gorges, mais elle le sentit et se redressa lui adressant un regard noir.

- Non. C'est mon tour maintenant, alors restes tranquille et laisses toi faire.

Severus lui fit un sourire espiègle, ne laissant rien présager de bon, mais retira ses mains du corps de la jeune femme.

Elle entreprit alors de le débarrasser de sa robe de sorcier, défaisant lentement chaque bouton, le mettant au supplice. Une fois le vêtement défait, elle s'attaqua à la chemise d'un blanc immaculé qui recouvrait encore son torse. Elle laissait ses doigts effleurer la peau peu à peu découverte, arrachant des soupirs de frustration à l'homme allongé sous elle.

Une fois le torse de son professeur mis à nu, elle lui fit signe de se redresser pour pouvoir enlever complètement les vêtements qui ne servaient plus à rien. Il le fit de bon cœur et alors qu'elle les lui retirait, il en profita pour défaire, d'un mouvement rapide, de dernier morceau de tissu qui le séparait de la voluptueuse poitrine de la jeune femme.

- Tricheur.

- Tortionnaire.

- Serpentard.

- Et fier de l'être.

Sur ces mots, il prit une des petites pointes dressées fièrement devant lui dans sa bouche, déclanchant une décharge électrique qui fit gémir la jeune femme. Alors qu'il taquinait tour à tour les seins d'Hermione, la jeune femme se cambra, tendant ainsi sa poitrine vers la bouche vorace de son amant. Petit à petit, il descendit sur son ventre, traçant un sillon de feu partout où sa langue passait. Lentement, il repoussa Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve encore une fois allongée sur le dos. Une fois qu'elle fut dans cette position, il se releva et commença à déboutonner lentement son pantalon sous le regard assombrit de désir de sa partenaire. Quand le pantalon fut à terre, Hermione pu voir que son boxer ne cachait rien de l'envie qu'il avait d'elle.

Elle voulut se relever afin de l'aider, mais comme elle plus tôt, il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et fit, lui-même, glisser le dernier rempart de tissu, se retrouvant alors nu devant elle.

Elle appréciait à sa juste valeur cet acte, elle savait que pour lui, être en position de force était primordial, mais par ce geste, il lui cédait le contrôle. Elle savait que c'était la preuve ultime de la confiance qu'il avait en elle.

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Ses années en tant qu'espion au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient dessiné ses muscles d'une manière étonnante. Quand il vint s'allonger près d'elle, elle remarqua toutes les petites cicatrices qui marquaient son corps. Elle laissa son doigt suivre le fil de la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait la poitrine, résultat du sort qui l'avait frappé l'été dernier.

- Ca fait mal ?

- Non, plus maintenant.

Se désintéressant totalement de sa cicatrice, Severus entreprit de finir de déshabiller Hermione. Il commença par lui enlever ses chaussures, puis fit glisser ses bas, laissant ses longs doigts effleurer la peau frissonnante de la jeune femme. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la sage jupe d'étudiante, laissant Hermione en culotte. Enfin, il enleva le dernier morceau de tissu qui recouvrait son corps, la laissant ainsi exposée à sa vue.

Se réinstallant près d'elle il déposa un langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres, pendant que sa main glissait lentement sur le ventre de sa compagne, venant effleurer sa féminité. Le bout de doigt vint effleurer le clitoris d'Hermione lui arrachant un gémissement, étouffé par le baiser de Severus.

Laissant son doigt titiller le petit bout de chair, il redescendit dévorer voracement sa poitrine alors qu'Hermione se cambrait sous les caresses de son amant. Après avoir fait tous les honneurs à ses seins, il continua sa descente, se glissant entre les jambes de sa compagne et remplaça son doigt par sa langue.

Au contact chaud et humide de la langue de Severus sur son bouton d'amour, Hermione se cambra encore plus, facilitant ainsi à Severus l'accès à son intimité. Il choisit alors ce moment pour glisser un doigt, puis deux en elle, ne cessant de titiller, mordiller, sucer son clitoris.

Elle enfonça ses mains dans la masse noire de ses cheveux, le poussant à accentuer la pression, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, aucun de ses précédents amants n'avaient fait naître de telles sensations en elle. Mais, Severus la sentant de plus en plus proche du point de non retour, se retira, arrachant à la jeune femme un gémissement de frustration. L'ignorant, il remonta vers son visage et mêla leurs langues, la faisant se goûter elle-même.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle jouisse de cette façon, il voulait se sentir en elle, lui procurer un orgasme comme jamais elle n'en avait eut.

Refusant toutes les tentatives de la jeune femme pour lui rendre la pareille, il la câlina un moment, faisant ainsi retomber son excitation. Quand il sentit qu'elle était prête, il se réinstalla entre ses cuisses et commença à la pénétrer lentement, centimètre par centimètre, se contrôlant pour qu'elle sente chaque infime mouvement qu'il faisait, les yeux dans les yeux, scrutant la moindre émotion qui passait sur son visage.

Une fois qu'il fut complètement en elle, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de commencer à bouger lentement, la mettant au supplice. Quand il vit un éclair passer dans ses yeux, il su ce qui allait arriver. Elle donna un violent coup de rein et inversa la situation, se retrouvant sur lui. Il sourit devant son initiative, la laissant choisir son propre rythme, ne faisant que la soutenir en la tenant par les hanches.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit qu'elle commençait à fatiguer, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la satisfaire dans cette position et, à ce moment précis, sa satisfaction était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

A son tour, il donna un coup de rein, la faisant basculer sous lui. Elle noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, l'invitant par ce geste à accélérer ses mouvements. Il ne se fit pas prier.

Ses mouvements s'accélèrent et bien vite, la pièce retenti des gémissements de plaisir que laissaient échapper les deux amants.

Les gestes de Severus devenaient de plus en plus désordonnés alors qu'il accélérait encore ses mouvements quand soudain, Hermione se contracta autour de lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos et criant son prénom alors qu'elle jouissait. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Severus pour la rejoindre au septième ciel, explosant en elle.

Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques minutes, toujours étroitement liés, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Puis, Severus se retira et s'installa près d'Hermione, la prenant dans ses bras tout en attrapant une couverture sur le canapé.

Il recouvrit leur corps nus et s'endormirent tendrement enlacés.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus se réveilla, prit doucement Hermione dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas la réveiller et la porta dans sa chambre, la déposant tendrement sur le lit. Quand il se glissa dans les draps près d'elle, elle vint immédiatement se coller à lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ne pouvant résister, il déposa un baiser aérien sur le front de la jeune femme et se préparait à se rendormir quand elle attira son visage pour l'embrasser langoureusement. D'abord surprit, il répondit avidement au baiser de sa compagne. Quand ils se séparèrent, tous deux affichait un grand sourire.

- Je croyais que tu dormais.

- Hum… Non.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, quand soudain, Hermione réalisa quelque chose.

- Severus, pendant tout le temps qu'on… qu'on… Enfin tu vois…

- Qu'on faisait l'amour ?

- Oui, pendant tout ce temps… J'avais raison, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as plus de souvenirs.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais saches une chose mon cœur, je ne t'ai pas surnommé Miss Je-Sais-Tout pour rien, tu as toujours raison, répondit il avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de se blottir étroitement dans ses bras, lui volant un baiser au passage.

* * *

**Voila, fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de Severus? Bon je sais il correspond pas trop à l'original, mais moi je l'aime bien comme ça et comme c'est moi qui écris, c'est moi qui décide et puis c'est tout. (je tiens à préciser qu'il est 00h45 et que l'auteur est très fatiguée alors excusez la(ça fait pas un peu mégalo d'écrire de sois à la troisième personne?)).**

**Bisous.**

**D.**


	13. La réaction

**Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR.**

**Voila enfin le nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée de l'attente, mais un évènement tragique est survenu dans ma famille et je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire. Mais bon, comme on dit la vie continue.**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : La réaction

Alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube embrasaient le ciel, Severus se réveilla. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres quand il senti le corps chaud qu'il serrait entre ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était réveillé auprès de quelqu'un qu'il en avait oublié l'effet que cela faisait.

Il regarda la jeune femme avec qui il partageait son lit, elle dormait paisiblement, les cheveux étalés sur le coussin, un bras en travers de son torse. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer était la meilleure de sa vie.

Pourtant, il n'était pas serein, son esprit ne cessait de revenir sur le fait que, peu importe la façon dont lui la voyait maintenant, elle était toujours son élève. Même si on mettait de côté la différence d'âge, elle restait toujours sous son autorité et si le ministère de la magie venait à entendre parler de cette situation peu orthodoxe, il était prêt à parier qu'il gagnerait un aller simple pour Azkaban, âme sœur ou pas.

Il présentait que, si le ministère avait vent de cette relation, son passé de Mangemort referait surface, bizarrement, dans ce genre de situation, tout le monde semblait se concentrer sur les parties les plus sombres de la vie des gens et non sur les actes de bravoure et de don de soi. Il savait pertinemment que son statu de héros de guerre ne pèserait pas lourd dans la balance s'il venait à comparaître devant le magenmagot pour sa relation avec Hermione.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Hermione émergea à son tour du sommeil, quand elle senti Severus tout contre elle, un grand sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Elle avait eut peur qu'il ne parte en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle était parfaitement consciente de sa condition de d'élève et du fait que les relations élève/professeur en dehors du cadre purement scolaire étaient proscrites. Mais, après tout, Dumbledore l'avait assuré que quoi qu'ils fassent, il les couvrirait, alors elle n'avait rien à craindre.

S'écartant un peu de lui, elle étira de tout leur long ses muscles courbaturés et adressa un grand sourire à Severus quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle se figea quand elle vit le regard de son compagnon, elle n'avait pas besoin de legilimencie pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Elle avait immédiatement comprit que, dans sa tête, ce qu'il venaient de faire allait tout droit le mener à perdre son travail voire à aller faire un tour chez les détraqueurs.

- Hermione, je suis…

- Non, arrête. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal.

- Mais…

Severus s'interrompit avant de finir, le souffle court. Hermione venait de déposer ses lèvres sur son torse, retraçant de sa bouche la longue cicatrice qui barrait sa poitrine.

Sous les assauts de la langue de la jeune femme, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, les sensations qu'elle faisait naître en lui, lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Pourtant, désireux de reprendre la conversation, de mettre les choses au clair avec elle, il la repoussa doucement, ne voulant pas la blesser.

- Hermione, arrête, s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il le faut, je suis ton professeur, je ne dois pas avoir de relation personnelle avec mes élèves, si le ministère venait à apprendre ce qui vient de se passer, je perdrais mon travail et je finirais certainement à Azkaban.

- Le ministère n'en saura jamais rien.

- Tu ne peux en être sûre…

- Si.

Severus la regarda incrédule, elle semblait si sûre d'elle et lui de son côté n'avait qu'une envie, la croire. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à cette envie, si elle n'était pas consciente des risques qu'ils encouraient à entretenir une telle relation, lui ne pouvait les oublier.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la jeune femme reprit sa lente exploration du torse de son amant, sentant les battements du cœur de son compagnon s'accélérer sous sa douce torture.

Encore une fois, il voulu la repousser, mais, cette fois, elle résista.

- Severus, Dumbledore nous couvre.

- Quoi ?

- Nous sommes des âmes sœurs, Dumbledore sait parfaitement ce que ça sous entend.

- Oh… Je vois…

Un grand sourire vint étirer les lèvres du maître des potions alors qu'il comprenait ce que venait de dire sa compagne.

Sans attendre sa réaction, Hermione s'était déjà installée sur lui, parcourant son corps de baiser, traçant un chemin de feu sur son torse. Elle se mouvait sur lui, sentant peu à peu le corps de son amant répondre à sa stimulation. Quand elle leva son regard vers lui, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, il était allongé sous elle, les yeux mi-clos, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, totalement abandonné à sa compagne.

Quand elle glissa lentement sa main entre leur deux corps pour enrouler ses doigts autour de sa virilité, il laissa échapper un gémissement de bien être. Elle venait de faire tomber sa dernière barrière.

Sans attendre, elle le guida jusqu'à elle, s'empalant lentement sur lui. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard, scrutant les émotions qui se succédaient sur son visage. Quand il fut enfin complètement en elle, il ouvrit enfin les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Une lueur dans celui de Severus montrait à la jeune femme à quel point il avait été surpris par son initiative. Mais bien vite, le désir remplaça la surprise et ses mains vinrent se poser sur les hanches de la jeune femme, la soutenant alors qu'elle commençait à se mouvoir sur lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus se redressa et prit dans sa bouche une des pointes rosées de la jeune femme entre ses lèvres, la faisant se cambrer sur lui et accélérant le mouvement de ses hanches.

Sa langue passant d'un sein à l'autre, Severus glissa une main entre leurs deux corps enlacés et laissa un de ses longs doigts glisser lentement sur la petite boule de nerf de la jeune femme, lui provoquant un long frisson.

Il continua sa douce torture, accentuant un peu plus la pression, donnant de petits coups de rein, arrachant des gémissements à la jeune femme.

Quand il la senti se tendre dans ses bras, il accéléra ses vas et viens, augmentant la pression de ses doigts sur la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses muscles internes se contracter autour de lui. A ce moment il perdit tout contrôle sur ses sens, se laissant enfin aller au plaisir, il se déversa en elle dans un long râle de pur bonheur alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui.

Le souffle court, Hermione s'écarta de son amant et se glissa entre les draps, la tête reposant dans le creux de son épaule. Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, ils se laissèrent lentement glisser dans le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla et se glissa silencieusement hors du lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle se trouvait sous la douche, Severus émergea à son tour du sommeil. Ne trouvant pas Hermione à ses côtés, Severus parcouru la pièce du regard cherchant la moindre trace de la jeune femme. Quand il entendit le bruit de l'eau dans la pièce voisine, un sourire gourmand apparut sur son visage. Sans bruit, il se leva et pénétra dans la pièce déjà pleine de vapeur. Il s'approcha silencieusement et, d'un mouvement souple se glissa sous le jet d'eau, se collant à Hermione.

A son contact, Hermione sursauta violemment, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Alors qu'elle se remettait de sa surprise, Severus déposait déjà de petits baisers sur la peau fine de son cou. Mais, contre toute attente, elle le repoussa.

- Severus, s'il te plait, arrête.

- Hum… Pourquoi ?

- Il faut absolument que j'aille voir Harry et Ron, ils savent ce qui se passe entre nous et ils ne m'ont pas vu rentrer hier soir.

- Et… alors…

- Ils vont s'inquiéter et ils risquent de débarquer ici dans pas longtemps.

Seule la perspective de voir arriver Potter et Weasley stoppa Severus. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, que rien ne pourrait empêcher ses amis de s'inquiéter et de la chercher. C'est pourtant à contre cœur qu'il laissa la jeune femme sortir de la douche, le laissant seul sous le jet brûlant.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortit de la pièce, il coupa l'eau chaude, sursautant violemment lorsque l'eau glacée se déversa sur lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sorti a son tour de la douche et retourna dans sa chambre, il trouva Hermione entrain de lacer ses chaussures.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Severus, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, juste le temps de les rassurer sur mon sort et je reviens. On pourra continuer ce que tu as commencé sous la douche, dit elle un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Severus lui rendit son sourire. Cette jeune femme le surprenait de plus en plus, il ne se serait jamais attendu à tant de maturité chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune qu'elle. Finalement, peut être avait il eu de la chance cette fois, il semblait avoir trouvé la compagne idéale.

Après un dernier baiser, Hermione quitta les appartements de son professeur et commença à gravir les étages en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Pourtant, une fois arrivé dans le grand hall, le brouhaha qui s'élevait de la Grande Salle la fit se détourner. Le petit déjeuner venait d'être servit, connaissant Ron, ses amis y seraient sûrement.

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle et, ignorant les élèves qui lui lançaient des regards étonnés, se demandant pourquoi Hermione arrivait si tard, elle s'installa entre ses deux amis. Elle fut immédiatement assaillit de questions.

- Stop. Arrêtez, dit elle en levant les mains pour les faire taire.

- Mais, Hermione, où étais tu passé ? demanda Harry anxieux.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'en saurait pas plus tant que toutes les oreilles de leurs condisciples seraient tournées vers eux. Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

Le repas se déroula calmement, Ron en voulait encore un peu à Hermione de l'avoir rejeté, aussi, se contenta t il de d'écouter la conversation de ses deux amis.

Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la salle sur demande. Une fois à destination, les deux garçons s'installèrent sur le canapé alors qu'Hermione prenait place dans le fauteuil.

- Alors ? demanda Ron légèrement agressif.

- Alors quoi ?

- Où étais tu ? Tu n'as pas dormi dans ton dortoir.

- Et quoi cela peut il te gêner, Ronald ?

Décidément, Ron lui tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs, elle ne comprenait pas l'agressivité dont il faisait preuve envers elle depuis quelques temps. Après tout, elle ne lui avait jamais rien promis et elle ne lui avait jamais donné le moindre espoir.

- En quoi ça me gêne ? Tu passes la nuit hors de ton dortoir à faire je ne sais quoi, en risquant de nous faire perdre des points et en enfreignant le règlement et tu me demande en quoi ça me gêne ! Tu penses ne serais ce qu'un instant à la coupe des maison ?

Hermione s'étouffa à moitié en entendant ce que lui disait Ron.

- Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? C'est toi qui me parles de faire perdre des points à notre maison, de transgresser le règlement etc. Franchement, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, mon pauvre.

Pendant toute la conversation, Harry était resté silencieux, écoutant ses deux amis se disputer. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Ron réagissait de la sorte, mais il ne le comprenait pas. Lui, n'aurait jamais commit l'erreur de demander des comptes sur les activités d'Hermione. Il savait parfaitement comment aurait réagit la jeune femme.

Alors que le ton montait de plus en plus entre les deux amis, il décida d'intervenir, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, Ronald, j'ai passé la nuit avec Severus, on s'est envoyé en l'air comme des bêtes, lâcha Hermione excédée par Ron.

Soudain, à cette déclaration, le silence se fit. Hermione regarda satisfaite le visage de Ron pâlir, la bouche ouverte sur sa prochaine réplique, les yeux exorbités. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui la regardait incrédule. Mais elle ne put s'attarder bien longtemps sur le jeune homme, la voix enragée de Ron s'élevant dans la pièce.

- Tu as quoi ?

- J'ai couché avec Severus, répondit elle dans un sourire, parfaitement calme à présent.

- Mais… Mais… Il n'a pas le droit, c'est un viol. Il abuse de sa position de professeur.

- Ron, ce n'est pas…

Mais elle ne put finir, Ron s'était déjà levé et avait quitté la pièce d'un pas furieux, laissant Harry et Hermione encore une fois seuls dans la salle sur demande.

Hermione croisa le regard horrifié de son ami et laissa échapper un soupir de résignation. Ce n'était vraiment pas la façon dont elle avait prévu de leur annoncer la nouvelle, mais encore une fois, Ron l'avait poussé à bout.

- Harry…

- Hermione, comment à tu pus ? demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes des âmes sœurs.

- Oui, je sais, mais je ne pensais pas que… Enfin tu vois…

- Je sais. Excuse moi de te l'avoir dit comme ça, mais les insinuations de Ron m'ont mises hors de moi et c'est sorti tout seul.

- C'est pas grave, de toute façon, n'importe comment que tu nous le dises… Mais tu sais, Ron n'a pas tout à fait tord sur certain points.

Hermione se renfrogna en entendant Harry défendre Ron, mais elle le laissa continuer, après tous c'était son meilleur ami.

- Quand il dit qu'il n'avait pas de droit de… Enfin bref, c'est notre professeur et si ça venait à se savoir vous auriez tous les deux à subir de lourdes sanctions.

- Je sais tout ça Harry, mais ce que toi tu ne sais pas c'est que Dumbledore m'a assuré que quoi qu'il arrive, il nous couvrirait, il sais ce que sous entend le fait d'être âme sœur, comme je te l'ai expliqué.

Harry esquissa un maigre sourire, si Dumbledore s'occupait de la situation, son ami n'avait rien à craindre.

- Je t'avoue que ça me rassure. Mais, Hermione… Ame sœur ou pas, c'est de Rogue dont on parle, comment à tu pu te résoudre à … avec lui ? demanda Harry un sourire ironique sur le visage.

- Oh tu sais… En fait il est super bien foutu sous ses robes, s'exclama Hermione.

Un grand sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres face à la grimace qui déforma les traits d'Harry.

- S'il te plait Hermione, épargne moi les détails, gémit il en voyant le sourire qui illuminait son amie.

Hermione éclata de rire, heureuse que Harry accepte aussi facilement sa nouvelle relation avec leur professeur de potion.

- Merci, lui dit elle tout à coup sérieuse.

- C'est normal, tu es ma meilleure amie, et du moment que tu es heureuse, moi ça me vas. Mais ne me demande pas de faire ami ami avec Rogue, ça c'est au dessus de mes forces.

- Promis.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se lever et de rejoindre la porte. Une fois dehors, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu vas le rejoindre ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, passe une bonne journée Hermione, lui dit il avec un clin d'œil grivois.

- Harry !

- Oui ?

- Tu… Tu veux bien venir avec moi.

- Hermione, tu sais ce que je t'ai dit…

- Je sais, mais j'aimerai quand même que vous vous parliez, tu sais, Severus est très différent de Rogue.

Après un moment de réflexion et face à la mine plus que suppliante d'Hermione, il céda. Après tout, qu'avait il de plus a craindre de son professeur, il le détestait déjà.

Après un sourire, la jeune femme lui fit signe de la suivre et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs du château.

...

Quand il quitta la salle sur demande, Ron était furieux, comment cet ignoble bâtard graisseux avait il osé coucher avec Hermione ? Jamais quelqu'un de sain d'esprit n'aurait ne serais ce qu'envisagé l'idée de coucher avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il avait forcément lancé un sort ou utilisé une potion pour arriver à ses fins avec Hermione. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, jamais il ne pourrait accepter le fait qu'Hermione se soit donnée de son plein gré à cet homme.

Toujours aussi furieux, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois le mot de passe donné, il frappa à la porte et attendit patiemment qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'installer.

- Mr. Weasley, que puis je faire pour vous ?

- C'est à propos de Rogue.

- Du professeur Rogue.

- Plus pour longtemps.

- Qu'entendez vous par là, Mr. Weasley ?

- Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est prit, mais cette nuit il a abusé d'Hermione Granger.

- Abusé, vraiment ? En êtes vous certain ?

- Bien sûr, sinon je ne serais jamais venu vous en parler.

- Très bien Mr. Weasley, j'en prends note.

- Quoi ? C'est tout, vous en prenez note, vous n'allez pas prendre de sanctions contre lui ?

- Non. Tenez Mr. Weasley, prenez un bonbon, c'est très bon pour calmer les nerfs.

Ron regardait incrédule Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres, lui tendre une coupelle remplie de petites pilules de couleur jaune.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se leva, ignorant les bonbons du directeur et d'un pas rageur quitta le bureau en claquant la porte.

Si Dumbledore ne voulait rien faire, très bien, il agirait seul. Il se dirigea vers les cachots, le visage fermé.

Une fois devant l'entrée des appartements de son professeur, il frappa violemment sur le panneau de bois et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Quand le battant s'écarta, il vit le sourire de Severus se figer.

- Weasley, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Sans lui répondre, Ron le poussa et pénétra dans le salon sous le regard incrédule de Rogue.

- Weasley, sortez immédiatement de chez moi ou vous le regretterez.

- Allez y, professeur, faites le moi regretter, comme ça au moins, Dumbledore sera obligé de vous renvoyer puisque le fait que vous couchiez avec l'une de vos élève ne semble pas le perturber plus que ça.

Severus resta sans voix face à cette attaque. Hermione avait visiblement parlé à ses amis de ce qui s'était passé entre eux la nuit dernière.

- Ecoutez Weasley…

- Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, potion ou sort peu importe, mais je vais vous faire payer ce que vous avez fait. Profitez bien de vos dernières heures en tant que professeur, parce que bientôt ce sera fini pour vous.

- Weasley, qu'allez vous faire ?

- Ce que je vais faire ? Vous devez vous en douter, non ? Puisque Dumbledore ne semble pas s'intéresser à ce qui se passe dans le lit de ses professeurs, peut être que ça intéressera le ministère de la magie.

Severus resta sans voix face à Ron.

- Alors professeur, vous n'avez pas une de vos réparties cinglantes ou un de vos petits rires sarcastiques cette fois ?

- Waesley, ne faites pas ça.

- Et pourquoi ne le ferais je pas ?

- Parce que vous gâcheriez la vie d'Hermione en faisant ça.

- Et en quoi la vie d'Hermione vous importe t elle, ce n'est qu'un élève parmi tant d'autre. Allez y, dites moi pourquoi soudain le sort d'Hermione est si important à vos yeux, pendant toute sa scolarité vous l'avez traité de Miss Je-Sais-Tout et tout d'un coup…

- Vous ne comprendrez donc jamais rien. Si elle est si importante à mes yeux, c'est que je l'aime !

A cette déclaration, Ron se figea le regard ancré à un point derrière Severus, les yeux écarquillés.

Fermant les yeux, Severus se retourna d'un mouvement lent. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait trouver quand il ouvrirait les yeux. En effet, lorsqu'il s'immobilisa, la mâchoire contractée, et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard effaré d'Hermione et de Harry dans l'embrasure de la porte.

* * *

**Voila, fini pour aujourd'hui. **

**Je profite de ce chapitre pour lancer un appel. Je souhaiterai trouver quelqu'un pour co-écrire une fic. Ce serait un cross-over Stargate SG1/Harry Potter avec pour parring Sam/Jack, Hermione/Severus. Si cette idée interesse quelqu'un faites le moi savoir.**

**Bisous.**

**D.**


	14. Acceptation

**Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR.**

**Voila, enfin le nouveau chapitre, je suis désolé pour l'attente, mais les circonstances et le manque d'inspiration m'ont empêché d'écrire. En tout cas, l'inspiration est revenue. Ce chapitre, est, en quelque sorte, un chapitre de transition. Je préviens tout dessuite, il est très court.**

**Bon juste un dernier truc et je vous laisse lire en paix.**

**Merci pour les reviews et votre soutient.**

**Voila, j'ai fini, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Acceptation

Quand il croisa le regard plein de larmes d'Hermione, Severus réalisa soudain que ce qu'il venait de dire était la vérité. Il n'avait pas prit conscience de la force de ses sentiments avant que Ron ne le pousse à les exprimer à haute voix. Certes, ce n'était pas du tout de cette façon qu'il aurait imaginé se dévoiler à Hermione, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, et d'un autre côté, le fait que les deux meilleurs amis de sa compagne soient au courant ne pouvait que les arranger tous les deux. Elle n'aurait pas à se cacher en leur présence.

Alors que Severus et Hermione restaient immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux chacun cherchant à percevoir les émotions de l'autre, Harry se rapprocha silencieusement de Ron qui semblait complètement perdu. Ron avait le regard vide et ne cessait de se repasser en boucle ce qu'avait dit son professeur de potion.

Il avait espéré, jusqu'au bout que leur professeur ne se servait d'Hermione que pour assouvir un sordide fantasme, qu'une fois qu'il aurait eut ce qu'il voulait, il se désintéresserait d'elle, la brisant en mille morceau. Mais visiblement, il s'était trompé, Rogue avait l'air d'être vraiment sincère quand il avait avoué son amour pour elle.

Cette fois il l'avait vraiment perdu, mais, avait-elle jamais vraiment été à lui ? Il en doutait fortement, mais il avait toujours gardé une lueur d'espoir au fond de son cœur.

Revenant sur terre, il croisa le regard compatissant d'Harry et lui lança un maigre sourire, il ne tenterait plus rien contre l'amant de son amie, il avait comprit qu'elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais si il agissait contre son bonheur. S'il devait, à partir de maintenant, se contenter de son amitié, il ferait avec.

Quand Harry lui rendit son sourire, il comprit que son ami n'avait rien perdu de ses pensées. Tous deux se tournèrent vers le couple qui se dévisageait toujours.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle déclaration de la part de Severus, surtout devant Harry et Ron. D'un autre côté, elle n'aurait pas du se trouver là lors de cette annonce. Elle ne savait pas ce que Ron avait put dire à Severus pour le pousser ainsi dans ses derniers retranchements, mais finalement, elle n'en était pas mécontente. Au moins maintenant, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Le soulagement qui s'empara d'elle brisa la maigre résistance qu'elle opposait à ses larmes qui jaillirent de ses yeux, inondant son visage.

Voyant les larmes commencer à couler sur les joues d'Hermione, Severus se rapprocha lentement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les boucles brunes de la jeune femme.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…, murmura t-il dans son cou.

Severus ne cessait de murmurer ces trois mots à l'oreille d'Hermione, il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin pour se convaincre de la véracité de ses propos. Alors qu'il continuait à lui répéter qu'il l'aimait, il entendit un faible murmure sortir des lèvres d'Hermione. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait dit, il s'écarta doucement d'elle et la regarda intrigué.

Il voyait ses lèvres bouger, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. L'encourageant du regard, il s'approcha d'elle et entendit enfin dans un murmure ce qu'elle s'efforçait de lui dire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Severus.

En entendant ces mots, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse lui dire ces simples petits mots. Plongeant son regard dans celui de sa compagne, il s'approcha lentement et dans une douceur extrême, il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser d'une tendresse infinie.

Sous les yeux incrédules de Ron et Harry, petit à petit, le baiser devint plus fougueux, langoureux. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux amants se séparèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, tous deux affichaient un grand sourire.

Quand il se retourna, tenant toujours Hermione dans ses bras, le sourire était toujours présent sur le visage de Severus. A cette vision, les deux meilleurs amis d'Hermione échangèrent un regard incrédule. Leur professeur savait sourire comme ça ? Une fois la surprise passée, Ron baissa le regard, gêné et s'avança vers le couple toujours enlacé.

- Professeur, Hermione, je suis… Je… Je n'avais pas réalisé… Je suis… désolé…

Un sourire compatissant apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione, elle savait qu'il n'était pas facile pour Ron d'accepter le fait qu'elle soit heureuse avec la personne qui leur avait fait vivre un enfer pendant presque 7 ans. Mais visiblement, la déclaration de Severus avait eu un effet inattendu sur lui, il acceptait, certes difficilement mais acceptait quand même, qu'elle soit amoureuse de leur professeur de potion.

Voyant le jeune homme au supplice, Severus adoucit son regard qui ne le quittait pas et, pour bien montrer à Hermione qu'il acceptait lui aussi la présence de ses deux amis dans sa vie, se détacha d'elle et s'avança vers le jeune Weasley. Une fois devant lui, le dominant de toute sa taille, il baissa le regard sur le visage constellé de taches de rousseur de son élève et, contre toute attente, un sourire aux lèvres, lui tendit la main.

D'abord surpris par ce geste, Ron releva vivement la tête et croisa le regard de l'homme en face de lui. Il ne trouva aucune lueur d'ironie ou de cynisme, mais juste une expression ouverte, presque amicale.

Voyant cela, il tendit à son tour la main et serra brièvement celle de son professeur.

Après cet échange, Severus retourna auprès d'Hermione alors qu'Harry allait rejoindre Ron. Sans un mot, les deux garçons quittèrent les appartements du maître des potions, après avoir échangé un signe de tête avec ce dernier et un sourire avec leur amie, laissant les deux amants seuls.

Quand ils sortirent, la porte se referma doucement derrière eux, leur laissant l'image de leur amie, le visage enfouit dans les robes noires de son amant.

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres en silence avant que Harry ne se décide à revenir sur ce qui venait de se passer.

- Heu… Ron ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Rogue pour qu'il… Enfin, tu vois ?

- Oh, je lui ai dit que j'allais le dénoncer au ministère puisque Dumbledore ne semblait pas décidé à prendre des sanctions contre lui.

- Ah, d'accord.

Ils continuèrent en silence quelques instant.

- Tu aurais pu imaginé qu'il savait sourire comme ça toi ? demanda Harry complètement effaré.

- Franchement non, ça peur tu trouves pas ?

- J'avoue que ça fait bizarre, mais ils semblent vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, non ?

- Hum… Oui.

Sans ajouter un mot, les deux amis s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs du château en direction de leur salle commune.

* * *

**Voila, comme je vous avez prévenu, un chapitre assez court.**

**J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié quand même.**

**Bisous.**

**D.**


	15. Le bal

**Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR.**

**Voila l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Le bal

Les semaines puis les mois passèrent. Depuis cette première altercation, Severus et Ron avaient conclus une trêve. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'Hermione ne dormait plus dans son dortoir et après quelques interrogations, vites circonscrites par Harry et Ron, plus personne n'avait cherché à savoir où dormait la parfaite Miss Granger.

Le mois de juin tirait à sa fin, bientôt les trois amis quitteraient Poudlard pour toujours. Les Aspics venaient de se terminer au grand soulagement de Severus. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Hermione avait tant stressé à l'approche des examens, il savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre quand à ses notes, elle était la meilleure élève qu'avait connu l'école depuis près de 50 ans, depuis Voldemort lui-même.

Mais pour l'instant, les préoccupations de Severus étaient à mille lieux des examens, ce soir devait se tenir le grand bal clôturant l'année. Cette tradition avait été abandonnée depuis la première guerre contre le Lord Noir et après personne n'avait pensé à le remettre en vigueur. Mais cette année, Dumbledore avait décidé de renouer avec les traditions afin de bien marquer la fin de l'ère de terreur qu'avait instauré le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus était de plus en plus anxieux à l'approche de ce bal, en effet Hermione avait décidé qu'ils allaient profiter de cet évènement pour crier leur amour au monde entier.

D'abord récalcitrant, Severus s'était, peu à peu, laissé convaincre par sa compagne du bien fondé de cette action. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être nerveux.

Harry, de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui, l'avait taquiné un nombre incalculable de fois sur cette nervosité, le narguant du fait que pendant des années il avait été l'espion le plus proche de Voldemort sans faiblir et que la seule pensée de se dévoiler au monde sorcier avec sa compagne le mettait dans des états de nervosité et d'agitation indescriptibles.

Face au regard réprobateur d'Hermione et narquois d'Harry, Severus n'avait pu qu'accepter l'hilarité du jeune homme, depuis, il lui arrivait de se dérider en présence de Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu, passant outre sa rancune envers son père.

La vie d'Harry aussi avait été bouleversée cette année. En effet, après sept ans d'amour platonique, il avait enfin réalisé la jeune femme merveilleuse qu'était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant il sortait avec Ginny au plus grand bonheur de Ron et de tous les Weasley en général. Mrs Weasley voyait son plus grand rêve se réaliser peu à peu, Harry allait enfin faire parti, à part entière, de la famille.

L'heure de se rendre au bal était arrivée bien trop vite au goût de Severus. Il était dans ses appartements vêtu d'une robe de bal noire brodée de fils d'argent dessinant de complexes volutes sur l'ensemble du tissu. Une lourde cape, noire elle aussi, venait compléter sa tenue.

Il attendait patiemment qu'Hermione finisse de se préparer pour se rendre à l'échafaud, selon lui, à la plus merveilleuse soirée qu'avait organisé Poudlard, selon elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione sortit de la chambre. Severus se retourna vers elle pour l'invectiver à propos de son retard, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge.

Hermione portait une longue robe rouge sang sans bretelle, qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Une longue fente arrivant à mi cuisse lui permettait de se déplacer librement. Le bustier était brodé de fils d'or dont les dessins étaient l'exacte réplique de ceux qui ornaient la robe de Severus. Une légère cape rouge la protégeait du froid.

Face à l'immobilité de Severus, un grand sourire vint étirer les lèvres d'Hermione, c'était si rare de voir le grand Severus Rogue sans voix.

- Tu… Tu es magnifique.

Hermione lui lança un sourire radieux. Puis, prenant le bras qu'il lui tendait, ils sortirent de leurs appartements.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs sans rencontrer personne. Plus la Grande Salle se rapprochait, plus Severus était nerveux.

- Tu es sûre qu'on est obligé de faire ça ce soir ? demanda t-il avec espoir.

- Oui, calmes toi Severus, ils ne vont pas de manger et puis si quelqu'un t'importune, tu lui feras ton regard et il te laissera tranquille, lui répondit elle dans un sourire espiègle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde se figea et les conversations s'interrompirent. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur l'étrange couple qui venait d'entrer.

Cherchant des yeux ses amis, Hermione croisa le regard pétillant de Dumbledore et lui rendit son sourire. Il semblait très content de la tournure des évènements. Pendant un moment il avait eut peur que Severus refuse de dévoiler sa relation au grand jour tant qu'Hermione était encore élève, mais finalement il était très heureux qu'elle ait réussi à le convaincre.

Hermione trouva finalement ses amis. Harry était en compagnie de Ginny, Ron et Luna Lovegood, la cavalière de Ron. Ses amis lui adressèrent un regard d'encouragement alors qu'elle s'avançait au bras de Severus au milieu de la foule d'élève qui s'écartait pour les laisser passer.

Severus avait esquissé un sourire en voyant la réaction de ses collègues, en particulier celle de McGonagall qui avait dû se retenir au dossier de sa chaise quand elle avait vu sa meilleure élève au bras du directeur des Serpentard. Rien que pour cette image, il était heureux d'être venu.

Il amena Hermione jusqu'à sa table, la laissant avec ses amis et alla, à son tour, rejoindre sa table au milieu de ses collègues.

Les regards allaient d'Hermione à Severus, de Severus à Hermione, personne dans la salle ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer. Etait ce un pari, une demande spéciale de Dumbledore ? Personne n'osait envisager qu'Hermione ait, de son propre chef, voulu être la cavalière du terrible professeur Rogue.

Alors que tous deux s'installaient à leur table respective, les conversations reprirent dans la Grande Salle, toutes avaient pour sujet l'étrange couple que formait la jeune Gryffondor avec le Serpentard.

- Woua, sacré entrée que tu nous as fait là 'Mione, s'exclama Ginny quand Severus quitta Hermione.

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire en rosissant.

- Alors finalement tu as réussi à le convaincre, félicitation.

- Comme tu le vois Harry, mais ça n'a pas été facile tu peux me croire.

Tous échangèrent un sourire, chacun savait à quel point Severus pouvait être têtu.

- Tu es magnifique Hermione, murmura Ron.

- Merci, mais Luna est très jolie aussi.

Ron regarda amoureusement sa cavalière.

- Oui, répondit il rêveusement.

- Eh ! Et moi alors, je ressemble à un troll ou quoi ?! s'exclama Ginny faussement outrée.

Tous échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

- Mais non, ma chérie, tu es magnifique toi aussi, lui murmura Harry en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les cinq amis continuèrent de discuter tranquillement totalement hermétiques aux regards que les autres élèves lançaient à Hermione.

Après avoir laissé Hermione avec ses amis, Severus avait rejoint sa place à la table des professeurs sous le regard ébahit de ces derniers. Calmement il s'était installé et avait fixé son attention sur la salle.

Dumbledore l'avait regardé faire un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Décidément, Severus Rogue ne changerait jamais. Au bout de quelques minutes où il ignora totalement ses collègues, McGonagall n'en pouvant plus s'adressa à lui.

- Vous n'avez rien à nous dire ? demanda t elle légèrement énervée face à l'attitude de Severus.

- A propos de quoi, ma chère Minerva ?

- Et bien pour commencer, de votre entrée dans cette salle en compagnie de Miss Granger.

- Oh, ça, bien sûr. Je pensais que vous étiez assez intelligente pour comprendre ce que cela sous entendait, mais bien sûr si vous avez besoin de précisions, je suis à votre entière disposition, répondit Severus dans un sourire sarcastique.

McGonagall eut du mal à encaisser l'insulte à peine dissimulée contenue dans la réponse de Severus, mais elle voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, aussi se contraignit elle au calme.

- J'aurais en effet quelques précisions à vous demander mon cher Severus.

- Et bien pour l'instant, je ne suis pas disposé à éclairer votre lanterne, mais peu être plus tard dans la soirée, qui sait ?

Le professeur de métamorphose s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle senti la main de Dumbledore se poser doucement sur la sienne. Surprise elle se tourna vers le directeur l'interrogeant du regard.

- Vous saurez tout ce que vous voulez savoir avant la fin de la soirée, alors laissez le, vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à répondre à vos questions, lui glissa doucement Dumbledore à l'oreille.

Sachant parfaitement que le vieil homme avait raison, Minerva prit son mal en patience, attendant le bon vouloir de Severus pour connaître les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire.

Bientôt, les tables se remplirent de plats plus succulents les uns que les autres, et tous oublièrent les étranges évènements du début de soirée et s'attelèrent à remplir leur assiette.

Une fois le repas terminé, Dumbledore se leva et, d'un coup de baguette envoya les quatre tables contre les murs, libérant ainsi une large piste de danse.

Pendant les premières danses, Hermione dansa avec Harry et Ron, laissant quelques fois un de ses condisciples de Gryffondor l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Elle gardait un œil sur Severus qui venait de se faire entraîner par une Mrs Pomfresh légèrement pompette.

Chacun cherchait le bon moment pour quitter leur cavalier du moment et enfin se retrouver ensemble, enlacé sur la piste.

Deux, puis trois chansons passèrent, chacun se trouvait installé sur une chaise de part et d'autre de la salle quand soudain, les premières notes d'une douce mélodie retentirent dans la pièce. D'un même mouvement ils se levèrent et, sans se quitter des yeux s'avancèrent pour se rejoindre au milieu de la piste.

Tout deux avaient enlevé leur cape et tout le monde put voir le parfait assortiment de leur tenue.

Une fois dans les bras de Severus, Hermione se laissa aller, se sentant enfin à sa place dans la chaleur des bras de son compagnon. Elle se laissa alors aller à écouter pleinement la chanson.

Its hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
Theres no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
Well leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldnt see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldnt breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me

I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The skys a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, youd make believe  
That you believed my lies

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldnt see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldnt breathe  
Thank you for loving me

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me  
Lock the doors  
Well leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldnt see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldnt breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
ohhh for loving me

Alors que les dernières notes retentissaient dans la Grande Salle, Hermione et Severus échangèrent un langoureux baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, revenant sur terre, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient seuls au milieu de la piste de danse, tous les élèves et les professeurs formaient un cercle autour d'eux.

Soudain, à la grande surprise de toute l'assemblée, Severus se détacha d'Hermione et plongea sa main dans sa poche, en sortant un petit écrin. Sous le regard ébahit d'Hermione, il mit un genoux à terre.

- Hermione, veux tu m'épouser ?

Aucun son ne parvenait à franchir les lèvres de la jeune femme tant sa surprise était grande, aussi se contenta t elle de faire un signe de tête affirmatif, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Severus, ayant sur le visage l'exact reflet du sourire de sa compagne, lui glissa au doigt l'anneau en argent surmonté d'un rubis, symbole de l'unicité de leur deux maisons.

- Je t'aime, murmura Severus à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de quitter la salle main dans la main sous le regard incrédule de la foule.

- Et bien, ils ont fait fort dans le genre « je fais savoir à tout le monde que je t'aime » ! s'exclama Harry.

Ginny, Luna et Ron acquiescèrent un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu étais au courrant ? demanda Ginny à Harry.

- Non, je pense qu'il voulait faire la surprise à Hermione et qu'il ne me fait pas assez confiance pour me confier un tel secret. Mais peut être Dumbledore ?

Ils cherchèrent dans la foule, qui commentait ce qui venait de se passer, le vieux directeur. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils le trouvèrent en grande conversation avec le professeur McGonagall qui ne semblait pas du tout heureuse.

Les quatre amis échangèrent un sourire, Dumbledore allait passer un long moment à calmer la directrice des Gryffondor.

Sans prêter attentions aux questions qui fusaient autour d'eux, les deux couples quittèrent à leur tour la Grande Salle et sortirent dans le parc pour une promenade au clair de lune.

Cette soirée resterait à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire et ils étaient prêts à jurer qu'elle entrerait dans la légende à Poudlard. Après tout, ce n'était déjà pas très courant de voir une Gryffondor s'unir à un Serpentard, mais quand le Serpentard en question était directeur de maison et la Gryffondor une simple élève, cela ne pouvait en aucun cas tomber dans l'oubli.

* * *

**Voila fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**Petites précisions, la chanson s'intitule "Thank you for loving me" et est interprétée par Bon Jovi.**

**Voici la traduction que j'ai trouvé sur le net (trop tard et trop la flême de la faire moi même, vous me pardonnerez??)**

Il est dur pour moi de dire les choses  
Que je voudrais dire parfois  
Il n'y a personne ici sauf toi et moi  
Et cette lumière de vieille rue cassée  
Ferme les portes  
Nous laisserons le monde au dehors  
Tout ce que j'ai à te donner  
Sont ces cinq mots quand je

Te remercie de m'aimer  
D'être mes yeux  
Quand je ne pouvais pas voir  
De m'ouvrir les lèvres  
Quand je ne pouvais pas respirer  
Merci de m'aimer  
Merci de m'aimer

Je n'ai jamais su que j'avais un rêve  
Jusqu'à ce que ce rêve soit toi  
Quand je regarde dans tes yeux  
Le ciel est d'un bleu différent  
(Je jure) sur ma vie  
Je ne porte aucun déguisement  
Si j'ai essayé, tu as fait semblant  
Que tu croyais à mes mensonges

Te remercie de m'aimer  
D'être mes yeux  
Quand je ne pouvais pas voir  
De m'ouvrir les lèvres  
Quand je ne pouvais pas respirer  
Merci de m'aimer  
Merci de m'aimer

Tu me relèves quand je tombe  
Tu sonnes la cloche avant qu'ils ne me mettent dehors  
Si j'étais en train de me noyer tu diviserais la mer  
Et risquerais ta vie pour me sauver  
Ferme les portes  
Nous laisserons le monde au dehors  
Tout ce que j'ai à te donner  
Sont ces cinq mots quand je

Te remercie de m'aimer  
D'être mes yeux  
Quand je ne pouvais pas voir  
De m'ouvrir les lèvres  
Quand je ne pouvais pas respirer  
Merci de m'aimer  
Merci de m'aimer

Quand je ne pouvais pas voler  
Oh, tu m'as donné des ailes  
Tu as ouvert mes lèvres  
Quand je ne pouvais pas respirer  
Merci de m'aimer

**Rendez vous dans quelques jours pour le dernier chapitre.**

**Bisous.**

**D.**


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR.**

**Voila le dernier chapitre de ma fic.**

**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai laissé libre cours à mon cerveau complètement tordu et cela donne comme résultat un chapitre un peu bizarre. Ordinairement, je me serais un peu bridée, mais finalement je me suis dit, "après tout, c'est le dernier, lache toi un peu". Donc vous trouverez par ci par là quelques perles de débilité. Personnellement je ne trouve pas que cela nuit à l'histoire, je les aime bien ces situations complètement débiles et invraissemblables (mais après tout c'est moi qui les ai écrite alors...)**

**Bon j'arrêtes et je vous laisse lire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire (épilogue)

Quelques mois après l'annonce officielle de leur liaison, Severus et Hermione se marièrent en petit comité. Seuls étaient présents les parents d'Hermione, les Weasley, Harry, Remus, Tonks, Luna et quelques amis de la mariée. Dumbledore célébra la cérémonie dans le parc de Poudlard au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione.

Les mois, puis les années passèrent, Hermione et Severus vivaient une vie calme et heureuse. Severus avait conservé son poste de professeur de Potion pendant qu'Hermione continuait ses études de Métamorphose. Quand Dumbledore annonça qu'il prenait sa retraite, Minerva McGonagall devint directrice de l'école et Severus se vit proposer le poste de directeur adjoint. Après quelques temps de réflexions et les encouragements d'Hermione et d'Harry, il accepta finalement le poste.

McGonagall ne pouvant assumer à la fois le poste de directrice et celui de professeur engagea Hermione pour reprendre ses cours, à la plus grande joie du couple.

***

Pendant deux ans, Harry fut l'un des Aurors les plus appréciés au ministère. Il avait épousé Ginny Weasley peut de temps après la fin des études de la jeune femme. Un an après le mariage était né une petite fille qu'ils baptisèrent Maggy.

Pourtant, après ces années de travail intensif, il émit le souhait de faire changer sa carrière de direction. Ayant entendu ce souhait et n'ayant toujours de pas de bon professeur de DCFM, McGonagall proposa le poste à Harry qui accepta avec enthousiasme.

Il était très heureux de se retrouver entre les murs du vieux château qui avait vu s'écouler les meilleures années de sa vie en compagnie de ceux qui étaient devenu sa famille au fil des ans.

Finalement, après des débuts quelques peu houleux, Severus et Harry étaient devenu de très bons amis, chacun oubliant peu à peu les années troubles pendant lesquelles ils s'étaient détestés.

***

Après des débuts assez étranges, l'histoire d'amour entre Ron et Luna se consolida et peu de temps après Harry et Ginny, ils se marièrent. Ron devint très vite un des plus grands directeurs du département des jeux et sports magiques, remplaçant avantageusement Ludo Verpey qui, aux dernières nouvelles, essayait toujours d'échapper à une bande de gobelin en furie.

De son côté, Luna avait reprit le Chicaneur après le décès accidentel de son père, avalé par la presse alors que s'imprimait le dix millième numéro du journal.

La jeune femme avait finalement réussi à faire de son journal, quelque peu loufoque sous la direction de son père, le premier quotidien d'information, surpassant la Gazette du Sorcier en seulement deux ans.

***

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur le grand manoir Rogue quand les invités commencèrent à arriver. En effet, chaque noël, Hermione et Severus organisaient un grand repas réunissant tous leurs amis.

Lorsque la lune fut haute dans le ciel, colorant le paysage d'argent, la fête battait son plein, pourtant, les principaux invités manquaient à l'appel. En effet, alors que les convives s'amusaient, mangeaient, dansaient dans le salon, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Hermione et Severus se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque.

Tous, installés dans de confortables fauteuils face à une immense cheminée, discutaient joyeusement. Ils avaient plus ou moins fuit le salon au même moment, cherchant un endroit calme où finir la soirée. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans cette pièce si chère à la maîtresse de maison.

Peut avant minuit, Hermione se leva faisant taire les conversations.

- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Tous la regardèrent, attendant qu'elle continue.

- Severus, mon amour, je tiens à te préciser que ce sera ton cadeau de noël pour cette année, s'exclama t elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mais…

Sa voix fut soudain couverte par des éclats de rire que de toutes les personnes présentes n'avaient pu retenir face au visage de petit garçon boudeur qu'avait affiché Severus en entendant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre cadeau de Noël. Se renfrognant, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en lançant des regards noirs à tout le monde.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire.

Severus marmonna un moment dans sa barbe.

- Alors cette nouvelle, on va devoir attendre l'année prochaine pour la connaître ? s'exclama Ron curieux.

- Non, seulement neuf mois, annonça calmement Hermione en fixant Severus pour ne rien rater de sa réaction.

En entendant la réponse d'Hermione, Severus était resté un moment boudeur, ne comprenant pas en quoi cela le concernait, jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit. Quand il eut comprit ce que signifiaient les paroles d'Hermione, il releva vivement la tête, cherchant la confirmation dans le regard de sa femme.

- Tu veux dire…

- Oui, mon amour, je suis enceinte, tu vas être papa.

A ces mots, Hermione s'avança vers Severus qui la prit dans ses bras l'embrassant langoureusement en déposant ses mains sur son ventre encore plat.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, tous leurs amis virent les féliciter. Severus eut droit à un certain nombre de taquinerie en rapport avec son âge alors qu'Hermione était entouré par ses amies qui lui prodiguaient de nombreux conseils afin de faciliter sa grossesse.

Au milieu du brouhaha, une question interpella les deux futurs parents. Comment allaient ils appeler le bébé. Hermione et Severus se consultèrent du regard pendant un moment avant d'afficher le même sourire.

Depuis le début de leur relation, sans en avoir jamais discuté ensemble, ils savaient quels seraient les prénoms de leurs enfants.

- Si c'est une fille, ce sera Sarah, annonça Hermione.

- Et si c'est un garçon, François, continua Severus.

FIN

* * *

**Voila. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivit les péripéties de notre... enfin de nos couples (faudrait pas oublier François et Sarah, elle à quand même perdu la vie pour cette histoire la pauvre femme!!) au fil de mon histoire. Grâce à vous j'ai gagné le droit de martiriser mes amis sans qu'ils aient leur mot à dire (je les avais prévenu que si j'arrivais aux 100 reviews, "je me la pèterais grave" et gâce à vous c'es fait!!!).**

**Pour la suite, je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire deux fics. Ne vous emballez pas trop vite, en réalité ce sera deux versions de la même fic. Je m'explique. J'ai entrepris d'écrire un cross-overs Stargate SG1/Harry Potter (d'ailleurs si ça interresse quelqu'un je cherche un co-auteur). Au fil de l'écriture, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était plus facile pour moi et pour la compréhension de l'histoire d'écrire une première fic du point de vue de SG1 (qui sera publiée naturellement dans la partie Stargate SG1 du site O_o) et une seconde du point de vue des personnages d'Harry Potter, et plus précisément Hermione et Severus.**

**Par contre, ne soyez pas impatientes, je ne commencerais à publier ces nouvelles histoires que lorsqu'elles seront entièrement écrites. La raison? Saison oblige (habitant en bord de mer, pour moi elle commence début avril) je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire et de poster régulièrement alors je préfère prendre le temps de les écrire tranquilement sans bacler le travail et publier plus tard, plutôt que d'écrire un truc de mauvaise qualité en publiant tous les jours sans avoir réellement le temps de paufiner les détails. ( Un peu bizarre comme phrase, mais bon, moi je me comprends c'est l'essentiel non? O_o)**

**Bon cette fois j'arrête.**

**Gros Bisous à toutes.**

**D.**


End file.
